After Dark
by GlisteningDarkness
Summary: Christian Grey is immortal. He takes girls to use as his personal blood source. He had every intention of doing the interview and letting Ana go but one look in her eyes and he knew that wouldn't be possible. What he doesn't know is that Ana will flip his world upside down. Can she make a vampire's heart beat again to save her life or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Christian Grey is immortal. He takes girls to use as his personal blood source. He had every intention of doing the interview and letting Anastasia go. But one look in her eyes and he knew that just wasn't possible. He wouldn't just use her for blood. He would make her his and he would not stop even if it killed them both.**

The girl staring back at me in the mirror has a look of terror in her eyes. Why did I volunteer for this again? Oh right because I'm too nice. My best friend Kate has a meeting to interview some big CEO for a company that I can't even recall it's name. But of course- she's too sick to do it herself so I have been tasked with the interview. It's nine o'clock at night which is the strangest time for a meeting but I keep my mouth shut. Arguing with my roommate will get me nowhere.

"Ana, what are you wearing?" Kate scrutinizes my outfit. I look down and shrug. I'm wearing my favorite brown heeled boots, a black ankle length skirt and a pink t-shirt. Okay maybe my style isn't up to par with the Kathryn Kavanaugh standards. Kate runs into her bedroom and comes out with a whole new outfit. My eyes widen at the clothing she holds in her hands.

A plum dress that zips up the back that I highly doubt will reach to the knee with a pair of matching heels. She pushes them into my hands.

"You need to make me look good Ana. Please, wear these."

I let out a noise resembling a growl and stalk off into my bedroom to get changed. The things I do for my friend.

Once I am dressed in Kate's clothes I make my way to the living room, refusing to look in the mirror.

"Holy shit Ana! You look great!" Kate grins widely at me and I flush, embarassed.

"Oh-thanks. But don't think your compliment is going to get me to forgive you for making me do this."

Kate rolls her eyes and throws her car keys at me.

"Here, take my car. You'll do great Ana. Give yourself more credit."

…

After an agonizing three-hour drive later I have made my way to my destination. The GPS informs me that I have arrived at Grey House. I park the car outfront and look up in shock. The building looks as if it's sky high. It's definitely intimidating. Sleek black and several letters meet my eyes _Grey House_. "Here goes nothing Ana." I take a deep breath and open the doors.

There is a woman sitting at the front desk. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Katherine Kavanaugh, I presume?" The girl has white blonde hair and a beautiful grey pants suit. She looks better suited for a runaway rather than behind a desk.

"No- I'm Anastasia Steele. Miss. Kavanaugh is feeling under the weather and has asked me to take her place."

The woman gives me a knowing look and stands up from her desk.

"That's alright. What you're going to do is take the elevator on your right and his number 15. That will take you straight up to 's office. He's expecting you."

I thank the receptionist and proceed to the elevator. I press 15 and as the doors close the receptionist is giving me a forced smile. _That was...odd._ I don't know why but for some reason I am shaking. Perhaps it's nerves. Afterall, Kate has told me nothing about this man other than he's a billionaire. Thank god she's compiled a list of questions.

A minute or so later the elevator dings and opens. I jump back in shock. There is a man dressed all in black standing there, giving me a surprised look.

"Mrs. Kavanaugh, I've been expecting you." The man grins at me showing a perfect set of white teeth.

I step forward and clear my throat.

"Actually, I am Anastasia Steele. As I informed your receptionist, Miss Kavanaugh is under the weather so she sent me in her place." I feel so uneasy around this man but my god is he beautiful. Jet black hair, with a chiseled jaw and the greyest eyes I have ever seen. He would give any male model a run for his money.

"I see. I'm Christian Grey- it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Steele. Follow me and we can begin." Christian clasps his hands together and turns around- oddly fast- and strides down the hall to where I presume is his office. I slowly follow behind, eyes wide, looking at all the artwork covering the walls. There are so many medieval portraits. It appears has odd tastes. muffles a fake cough I assume to get my attention when I realized I have stopped to look at the artwork. I apologize and follow him into his office.

The office has black walls with a black desk and black chairs. It's oddly plain. I shrug and take a seat across from where he has sat down.

"Do you know why you are here, Miss Steele?" Christian gazes at me, grey eyes penetrating into my soul.

"Y-yes. I am to interview you for the WSVU student newspaper. You had donated quite a bit of money to the University and the newspaper wanted to know more about you."

Christian leans forward in his chair until his face is a few feet from mine. I cower into the chair. There's a hunger in his eyes making me uncomfortable.

"No Miss Steele, that is not why you are here. It appears Miss Steele that you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. If things had been different perhaps I would have let you do the interview and even let you go but after laying my eyes on you now I realize that letting you go just isn't an option. I am truly sorry."

Before I can move, or scream Christian lunges at me and all I see is darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

My head is throbbing. I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I am lying on a comfortable queen-sized bed in a big white walled bedroom. There is a mirror to the left of me as well as a nightstand. To the right is a big walk-in closet. _Where the fuck am I?_ Suddenly I gasped, remembering what happened. Grey eyes speeding towards me and then darkness. Now I'm in an unfamiliar room. _Oh fuck, I've been kidnapped._

I leap out of bed disoriented from my throbbing head and race towards the door. I try the knob but it's locked. I run over to the window and notice bars on them. I look through the bars to see that I am a few hundred feet up, most likely in a penthouse of some sort. I see hundreds of people down below walking in the street lights and tons of traffic. I try to scream for help but can't find my voice.

I hear a knock on the door and put my back against the barred window. _This is it, I'm going to die._ I close my eyes, preparing for the end but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and Christian Grey is standing there holding a tray of food. He smirks at me and sets the tray down on the bed.

"I thought you might be hungry. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I opted for pizza and a can of pepsi. From what I hear, all Americans love pizza and soda." He shrugs at me. I manage to find my voice.

"Wha..what do you want from me?"

He stares down at his shoes.

"I haven't decided yet exactly. Eat your food before it gets cold. If you walk past the walk in closet you will find a tiny bathroom with a toilet and a tub. The closet also had several pieces of clothing as well as some reading material. If you need anything else- well you can shout. I'll hear you. But keep in mind, no one else will, so do try not to strain your voice." Christian still won't meet my eyes. Instead, he turns and walks out of the room before I can reply. I hear the door lock and I start to scream.

What feels like hours later I am curled in a ball on the floor by the bed all cried out. The fear of my soon demise will not leave however. What surprises me is after everything that has happened I realize that I'm starving. I sit up and look at the food on the tray. _He probably drugged it._ I have an unsettling feeling in my body but I am so hungry that I decide to risk it. I mean he's going to kill me most likely anyways. I eat the slice of pizza in a few bites and wash it down with the soda.

After digesting my food I take a deep breath and stand up to go look more at my surroundings. I walk into the closet and the first thing I notice is all the silk. Silk dresses, silk pajamas , silk robes. This guy really likes silk. It makes me nauseous. I notice one side of the closet is lined with books. Despite being captive I always get excited when I see a good book and my god was his taste impeccable. I notice the tiny bathroom past the closet. A white toilet, a sink, a jacuzzi tub and different shampoos and soaps.

 _I wonder how many girls he's kept here._

Contrary to what I thought, everything looks new. I wonder if I am the first he's imprisoned here. I doubt it. I turned around and go back to look at the books. I grab Wuthering Heights by Alice Bell and make my way over to the bed to read. Perhaps getting lost in the classics for a while will distract me from the inevitable.

….

 _What the fuck are you doing Grey?_

I peer out at the Seattle skyline lost in thought. I can't believe I plucked the girl right from my office. By now her roommate will be looking for her, maybe even called the police. I am usually much more cautious in choosing victims. This girl though- I couldn't resist her. There was something about her I couldn't explain and I was helpless. I knew that I had to have her.

I pull out my phone and dial Welch.

"Welch, there's a black convertible outside my building. You need to dispose of it immediately. Brief my secretary as well. Anastasia Steele never made it to my office." I shut my phone and continue to stare out at the skyline. The sun will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anastasia,**

 **I hope you slept well. You will notice a bell beside you. Ring it should you get hungry and my maid will bring you whatever you would like to eat. I will see you this evening.**

 **Christian Grey**

The note surprises me. _Why am I still alive? A maid? Will she help me?_ Curiosity bites at me and I ring the bell. Like clockwork I hear a knock on the door. When I don't reply it slowly opens. A round, middle aged woman peers in. Her eyes are wide and she looks nervous.

"Miss Steele, is there something I can do for you?"

I jump out of bed and run towards her.

"Please you have to help me! Get me out of here!" I shake the woman and she steps back, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele but I can't. Please what would you like for breakfast?"

I shake the woman.

"I don't want fucking breakfast. Can't you see I'm being held here against my will? This man is going to kill me."

I start to cry and the round woman gently caresses my cheek.

"I'm so..so sorry Miss. But you don't understand. If I help you he will kill me to and my family."

Her admission halts my tears.

"Are you a prisoner here to?"

The round woman gives a dry laugh.

"Heavens no. I am free to come and go as I please. But if I were to help you then the consequences would be dire. That's a risk I can't take no matter how bad I feel for you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Fuck you." I spit at the woman.

She gives me a sad look and quickly shuts the door. She locks it before I can turn the handle.

"Let me out!" I scream over and over, pounding on the door. I slide to the floor with my head against the door and once again cry.

..

I stare out the window and watch the sun set. I know he will be here soon and I am terrified. Like clock work there is a knock on the door. I don't answer but I know he will come in anyways. The hair stands up on my arms as I hear him enter the room.

"Anastasia, Gail tells me you have refused to eat."

 _Gail, that must be the name of the maid._

I continue to stare out the window.

"I'm not hungry. Why don't you just fucking kill me and get it over with."

Suddenly Christian is a foot behind me. I didn't hear him move a step. I turn around shocked and meet his penetrating gaze.

"Is that what you want? To die?"

I glared up at him.

"No obviously not. I want to go home. You know people are looking for me. People know that I went to your office. You are going to go to jail."

Christian's gaze becomes sullen.

"It's been taken care of."

A terrifying thought creeps into my brain.

"Oh my god, you've killed Kate haven't you?"

Christian glares at me.

"No, but the thought is very tempting. By taking care of it I meant that I've had your car tossed into the sea. Everyone thinks you're dead."

I felt my knees buckle and the last thing I remember is my head nearly hitting the floor before big hands catching me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anastasia, are you alright?"

Christian Grey, kidnapper is sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing my shoulder. I look up at him with wide eyes. He must have carried me to the bed after I fainted from the awful news he gave me.

"Please, tell me what you want from me? You've faked my death. You've taken everything from me. Why do this? What did I do to deserve this?"

Christian puts his head in his hands and groans, sounding frustrated.

"You didn't do anything wrong. This is my fault. I couldn't help myself. I'm impulsive. I knew the minute the elevator doors opened what I would have to do. I truly am sorry."

I sat up in bed and looked at him, suddenly feeling brave.

"Then get it over with you coward, kill me. I'd rather be dead than be in your presence for one more fucking minute." I spat at him.

Suddenly he lunged at me and pinned my arms to the bed. He was on top of me. An alien feeling crept up my body and I suddenly felt guilt.

 _Ignore the bastards charms Anastasia. He wants you dead, and probably wants to screw you first or maybe afterwards._

"Get off me!" I scream at him.

He gently caresses my cheek and gazes into my eyes. My breathing has become heavy.

"Anastasia if you don't calm down I will have to do something to make you calm down and I really don't want to. I want you to submit to me willingly."

I laugh out loud.

"Submit to you? Submit to the man who kidnapped me and faked my death? You know you're sadistic. Playing house with me, dragging out the time before you make your move. Do you truly get pleasure from this?"

Christian glares at me and rolls off of me.

"No I don't get pleasure from this." He sneers. " You should count yourself lucky. By now I would have fed off of you."

My eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean feed off me?"

He turns to meet my eyes.

"It's obvious isn't it? I'm a vampire."

I decide to play into his game if it means living a little while longer. In truth I am not ready to die.

"Oh really? How long have you been a vampire?"

Christian's eyes widen.

"You're ..not scared?"

I roll my eyes.

"I think I'm past being scared Christian. So, how long?"

Christian takes a breath and looks at me.

"For about two hundred years." His face is deadpan as he says this.

I don't know what comes over me but I start to laugh. I mean really laugh.

"Okay Dracula….let's see you turn into a bat."

Christian smirks at me.

"That's a myth and before you ask so is coffins and holy water. However, sunlight is truly a bitch. I can last maybe a minute in direct sunlight and then poof."

He snaps his fingers.

"Poof." I repeat.

"What? You don't believe me Anastasia?"

I smirk at him.

"Frankly, no- I think you're batshit crazy and there's a funny farm with your name on it."

Christian grins for some reason, as if accepting some sort of challenge. The next thing I know, he's standing by the door. When I blink he's by the window. Before I can scream he's back on the bed with a hand over my mouth.

 _What the fuck!_

"Please- don't scream. I really hate screaming. If you promise not to scream I will remove my hand."

After a minute to calm myself down I slowly nod. Christian takes his hand off my mouth.

"So you're not just going to kill me, you're going to eat me?"

Christian smirks.

"I've thought about it. I still haven't made up my mind. If you play nice though you may still make it out of here."

Once he said this I knew that I would do whatever it took to get out of here.

Surprising myself I touch his hand and we both flinch. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

He looks at the watch on his wrist and abruptly stands up.

"I have work to do. I'll be back later. If there is anything you need, please ring the bell. I'd really like for you to eat." Christian walked out the door and locked it behind him.

I stare up at the ceiling lost in thought.

 _Vampires are real. I've been kidnapped by a billionaire vampire who may or may not kill me. He also may or may not be fucking insane. Am I insane?_

The lack of food and the stressful events of the day tire me out and I drift into a fitful sleep. I dream that I am hanging from a cross in a room that is blood red and grey eyes and fangs creep up to my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Car Pulled Out Of Water, Body Missing**

Anastasia was the front page of the news this morning. The article consisted of her friend Kate giving a detailed account of Anastasia driving to Seattle to do an interview for her. It also discusses how she never made it to my office, thanks to my publicist. The authorities are suspecting a car accident and not foul play.

I debate on whether or not to show Anastasia the article. I don't want to upset her. _Grey- you don't have feelings. Who cares if it upsets her?_

I shake my head and toss the paper into the trash. This girl is fucking with my head. I can't understand why I haven't fed off her yet and it's definitely taking its toll on my body. I know I will have to soon. I am running out of blood.

I head over to my fridge and grab the last bottle of blood. Leila's blood. _Ah Leila, she was a firecracker. Her blood was definitely something._

I twist open the bottle of blood and chug it in one gulp. My thirst still isn't quenched. I know this is because of Anastasia. Her scent is of apples and orchid's and I know that her blood will taste like a vintage wine.

I can feel myself start to lose control.

 _Get ahold of yourself Grey._

Feeling the need for guidance I decide to email my maker, Elena.

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To:Elena Lincoln**

 **Subject: Guidance**

 **E,**

 **How have you been? It feels like it's been a decade since we last spoke. In fact- I think it has been. I currently have a new blood sack in my life. For some reason- I have yet to feed off of her. I have no idea how I have been able to control the blood lust but it is definitely concerning. Please get back to me when you can.**

 **All the best,**

 **Christian Grey**

 **CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings**

A few minutes later I receive a new email.

 **From: Elena Lincoln**

 **To:Christian Grey**

 **Subject: Guidance**

 **C,**

 **Darling it's so lovely to hear from you. It does feel like it's been a decade since we last spoke. However, I think it's only been a year. Your concerns are nothing to be alarmed about. In fact- I didn't feed off my current blood sack, Isaac for a whole week when I captured him. Everyone is different and can affect you differently. Don't worry- soon you won't be able to hold out any longer and the feast will be plentiful. If not- email me back because I would love to taste her.**

 **Elena Lincoln**

I quickly delete Elena's email. I will most definitely not take her up on the offer because I know she will kill the poor girl. Elena is perhaps on a whole other level of sadistic compared to me. For some reason I feel a strange pull to Anastasia. If my heart beat it would beat for her. I've been listening in to her mind while she sleeps and her dreams are filled with sunshine and laughter. I don't want to admit it to myself but her dreams make me almost miss being human.

I shake the thought and head towards my door. I am still starving. If I don't have the will to taste her yet then I'm going out to eat.

…

"Yes mom, I'm just grabbing a few things from the store then I'll be home. Will you stop worrying." A teenage girl was walking down the street, not far from Grey House. Christian was watching her from a nearby rooftop. She was definitely his type. Brunette, short, pale skin. She looked like he imagined Anastasia would had she been a few years younger.

The girl turned a corner and headed down an empty alleyway, a short cut to a nearby store. Christian made his move. He jumped down from the rooftop as quiet as a mouse, directly behind the girl. She didn't hear him and kept walking.

"I love you too Mom. See you soon." The girl hung up her phone and put it in her purse. Finally sensing someone behind her she stilled and slowly turned around. When she saw that there was nobody there she sighed in relief and turned around to continue down the alley. A figure appeared out of nowhere in front of her and before she could scream she felt a piercing pain in her neck. Christian was not gentle. He was a monster, and he thrived in it. He shocked himself though when he abruptly released her after only draining a quarter of her blood. Usually he drank until there wasn't a drop left. He licked her wounds and they healed quickly. He grabbed her chin and looked into her drowsy eyes.

"You're going to forget this happened. You went to the store but it was closed. Go home."

The girl's eyes widened and she nodded. Christian watched her turn around and head home.

…..

Christian was lying in bed, the sun had just come up so it was time for him to rest. But he couldn't sleep. He was lost in thought.

 _You pussy, you don't bite Anastasia and you didn't kill that girl. Instead you wiped her memory of you and sent her on her merry way. What the fuck is happening to you?_

Christian closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. That night he dreamt of big blue eyes looking into his soul, not full of fear, but full of love.


	6. Chapter 6

I have watched the sky rotate from dusk until dawn for three days now. Yesterday was perhaps the dullest but safest day so far because Christian hadn't come to visit once. Perhaps my words wounded him. I definitely wasn't sorry. This man had taken my life away. My conscience is being it's usual bitch whispering to me. _What life did you really have before Christian took you? You worked part time at a hardware store, you attending University trying to obtain a degree when you really don't know what the hell you wanted to be and you lived with a roommate who for all intents and purposes walked all over you. Face it- Christian Dracula Grey saved you from a life destined to be a pile of shit._

I inwardly rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed. I decided to stop being afraid of dying and enjoy what I had before it was too late. After two days of starving I rang the dinner bell.

A few seconds later there was a light knock on the door. Gail the maid opened to door and peeked in.

"Is there something I can get for you Miss Steele?" She looked hopeful.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes Gail, I would like some breakfast please."

Gail gave me a small smile.

"What would you like to eat? I can make you anything you'd like."

"Something hearty- I think. I'm starving."

Gail nodded at me and shut the door, locking it behind her.

I stretched and climbed out of bed. I wish there was a television in here. I have read all the books Christian has left for me. _I wonder if it would be too bold to ask for a television?_

Just as I finished making the bed Gail walked in with a large tray consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and orange juice. I thanked her and she left.

After breakfast I decided to have a nice long bath. Lord knows I probably stunk after not bathing since I've been here.

 _No wonder Christian hasn't come to visit. You smell like shit Steele._

I contemplate not bathing after that thought. Perhaps bad stench could keep me alive. I shake my head and say fuck it. I'm going to soak in the tub.

An hour later I am dressed in a silk nightgown and brushing my hair in the bathroom mirror. I search one of the drawers for an elastic. I find a couple as well as a body pin. My eyes widen knowingly.

 _Holy shit maybe I can pick the lock._

I tiptoe over to the bedroom door with the bobby pin and start jiggling at the lock. I try for what feels like hours before I finally hear a small click. The door unlocked! I fucking did it!

I slowly open the door praying no one is on the other side. To my surprise the area is completely empty. I sneak down a hallway until I reach a set of stairs. I pear down below and see Gail grab her purse and head out of the apartment.

 _That's fucking lucky._

Since Christian said he doesn't come out in the daylight I feel pretty safe. I tiptoe down the stairs as quietly again and head for the door. I see my purple heels I was wearing the night Christian took me. I decide against them because heels are fucking loud.

My hand is on the door and I take a deep breath before I turn the knob. I take a deep breath. _This feels way too easy._ I pause on the door knob. My subconscious tells me to let go of the door and go back to my room before he really does kill me. With all my willpower I let go of the door and turn around.

Christian is standing behind me smiling.

"You've made the right decision Anastasia.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt like I was going to jump right out of my skin. Christian was staring at me expectantly, grew eyes calculating.

"I thought you couldn't come out in the sunlight." Was all I could manage.

Christian smirked at me and pointed his arm at the big window behind him.

"The windows are UV protected. Do you really think I would have sun streaming windows to light me on fire while I slept? Although I will admit it still hurts my eyes to look out the windows at the sun so I do try to avoid it. Sunlight also makes me very tired but when I heard your footsteps I knew I had to come and see what you'd do. I must say I am quite surprised. Tell me , why didn't you run?"

I shrug and stare down at my bare feet.

"I guess I just had a feeling that you would find me eventually and finish the job. Or kill the people I care about."

Christian stood up and walked over to me. He gently cupped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Is that the only reason Anastasia?"

I told him yes but I know my eyes betrayed me.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. His pupils suddenly became very dilated.

"What do you want to hear Christian? That my life is so dull and mundane that a part of me would rather be imprisoned by a vampire rather than go home to a roommate who ignores me, a dead father, and a mother that remarries so often she has no time for her daughter? That I doubt anyone even knows I'm missing ? Is this what you want to hear?"

I don't realize I'm shaking with anger until I am suddenly in Christian's embrace.

At first I try to fight out of his grip but he refuses to let go and I still in defeat.

"I never thought I would meet someone who felt as alone as I did." Christian murmured into my hair.

"But just no, I'm still going to kill you. I just haven't decided when."

My heart starts pounding and I feel him stiffen. He pushes me away from him. I stumble back and look into the eyes of a killer. Blood, red, horrifying eyes meet mine. He let's out a snarl and I see razor sharp fangs sprout out of his mouth.

"Your heart beat is so tempting to me. You're a temptress Anastasia." He spat at me.

I take a cautious step back.

Christian clothes his eyes and remains very still. After a minute I notice his eyes have returned to their usual shade of grey and his fangs had retracted. He looks at me embarrassed, I think.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I can lose control. I haven't been able to feed much lately and going without blood takes it's toll." He says as way of explanation.

"Why don't you feed off me then like you have said you were going to do from the start? Why am I alive Christian?"

Christian's eyes meet mine and suddenly he looks very young.

"I..I don't want to hurt you. There's something about you. Something pure, angelic even. You have a light in you and I don't want to be the one to snuff it out. For two hundred years my life has been darkness and I was more than okay with it. Then I see you and it's like a fireball dropped down from the heavens and landed in front of my feet. You opened my eyes Anastasia."

If that wasn't a confession of some form of love I don't know what is.

I took a cautious step towards him but he shook his head and I halted in my tracks.

"No- don't. I barely have any self control right now. I need to feed and soon. You should go back to your room."

"Feed from me." Christian looks at me as if I've grown two heads.

"You...give yourself to me willingly?"

I shake my head no.

"No, I do not give myself willingly to you. But I will let you drink as long as you promise it's not enough to kill me. I figure I have a better chance of surviving if I let you drink a little so you don't go all feral on me and suck me dry."

Christian chuckles at me and shakes his head.

"You have such a way with words. I promise I will make it so it doesn't hurt. Come with me."

Christian takes my hand and leads me down a hallway opposite from the stairs that lead to my bedroom.

"Where are we going Christian?"

"To my playroom."


	8. Chapter 8

Christian and I were standing outside of a big black door. He looked at me cautiously.

"Anastasia, I must warn you. You are going to see ..things in here that may upset you or even frighten you. I want you to put your trust in me and know that while in this room I will take care of you. I won't hurt you enough to kill you. You will walk out of this room."

I gulped and all I could do was nod. My curiosity was beckoning. Christian produced a golden key from his pocket and opened the door. Everything was dark. He flicked on the lights and my eyes widened in horror.

The room looked like a torture chamber. The walls were lined with different torture devices. To my left stood an actual iron maiden. There was chains and cuffs hanging from the walls. There was a bed in the center of the room with hand cuffs, an IV drip and tiny vials on a table beside it.

I felt Christians breath on my ear and I shivered.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me.

"I feel like I just walked into the Spanish Inquisition. Why the hell do you have an iron maiden? Do you.. Have you put someone in that?"

Christian chuckled.

"No actually.. I feel like it compliments the room."

I stared at him incredulously but say nothing.

 _Don't poke the bear Ana._

Christian leads me over to the bed in the center of the room.

"Lay down Anastasia." He says softly. I feel like he's holding back and trying not to scare me. I am grateful for this.

"Now Anastasia, I am going to bite you. I promise you, it will not hurt. Vampires have the ability to inflict pain and/ or pleasure on a victim while we feed. Just lay perfectly still for me please."

I gaze up at him expectantly, trying to slow my heart rate. Christian suddenly climbs ontop of me. We stare into eachothers eyes. It haunts me when I realize just how beautiful he is. Like an angel from the heavens. But I suppose in his case, the term "fallen angel" is better.

Christian turns my head gently and moves my hair off my neck. I squint my eyes closed terrified.

I feel his tongue swipe across my neck and I shudder. The feeling is….different. Suddenly I don't feel afraid. After the third tongue swipe I feel two tiny bee sting like stings in my neck. I gasp and flinch but then stop. I feel ..arousal… euphoria...even adrenaline suddenly wash over me. Who could have guessed would feel most alive as your life is slowly being sucked out of you.

After a few seconds Christian pulls away, a loud groan escaping his mouth. He turns my face to meet his. His eyes are filled with wonder.

"You...taste like everything I thought you would. It's like walking in the sunlight. It's so..incredible."

I think I'm still high and what I do next shocks us both to our core.

I put my hands on Christian's shoulders and push my lips up to meet his.

Christian's eyes widen in terror. He suddenly flies backwards until his back is against the door. His breathing is very heavy. I slowly sit up in bed and stare at him wide eyed. I touch my neck and feel the two tiny bites. They are tender.

"Anastasia why did you do that?"

I blink a few times.

"I..don't know. I'm sorry. Are you upset with me?"

Christian's still breathing heavy and he close his eyes as if painted.

" I haven't been kissed by a human since before I was turned. Human's fear me. But you… I just fed from you and you kiss me? It's a curious thing. You see, I told you feeding can either be painful or pleasure filled- at least that's what I've been told. I've only ever fed the painful way. I guess the pleasure bite works after all."

Christian shakes his head, ashamed.

"Whatever you are feeling right now isn't real. It will fade and you will be afraid of me again."

I climb off the bed and walk over to Christian who tenses.

"I'm afraid of you now Christian. I don't know why I kissed you. Maybe it's because I was happy you didn't kill me. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

Christian's eyes narrowed at me.

"Good." Was all he said. Suddenly he grabbed my arm, a little too roughly and led me out of his playroom. He ushered me down the hallway and back up the stairs. He opened the door to my bedroom, or prison cell, and tossed me onto the bed. I looked up at him in shock. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm tired and I need to sleep. I also have a company to run. Ring the bell if you're hungry. Good night Anastasia.

He shut the door and locked it.

I stare up at the ceiling reflecting on the events that just took place.

 _Did I really just kiss my captor. What kind of stockholm syndrome bullshit is this. He's fed on me too. He's going to kill you Ana._

I shudder inwardly and turn on my side. Suddenly I feel very tired and fall asleep quickly.

…

Christian strides into his bedroom and slams the door shut behind him. He picks up a mahogany jewelry box off a dresser and throws it across the room. It shatters into pieces.

 _She actually kissed you Grey. What's more you enjoyed it. When are you going to stop playing with your dinner and finish the job. If only Elena could see you now you fucking coward._

Christen slides down against the door until he is sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Get a grip Grey." He mutters to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine Kavanaugh was sitting in Ana's beetle parked down the street from Grey House. She was slouched down in the driver's seat with binoculars, scoping out the building. It was two in the afternoon. She saw men and women in business suits walking up and down the busy streets in front of Grey House. Several men and woman were walking out of the building for lunch she presumed.

She pointed the binoculars up towards the top of the building. You couldn't see inside, the windows were too dimmed.

 _Where's Ana you fucker._

Kate set the binoculars down and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white and black pantsuit and her hair was pinned up to look business like. She opened the car door and climbed out.

She crossed the street and walked up the stairs towards Grey House. She opened the door and was met by a few people lounging about in the front office. She saw a blonde haired woman sitting behind a tiny desk. She walked over to the woman and gave her a forced smile. The woman smiled back kindly at her.

"Welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings. How can I help you?"

Kate cleared her throat.

"I'm here to see Christian Grey."

The woman blinked a few times at Kate.

"Do you have an appointment with today Miss…"

"Kavanagh, Katherine Kavanagh- and no- I don't. I'm here to ask him a few questions about the disappearance of a woman who was here to interview him."

The woman gave Kate a sympathetic look.

"Oh right, the missing young woman. The police have already been here to take our statements. Miss.. Steele was it? She never arrived for the meeting. In fact- we were told it was you, Miss Kavanagh who was supposed to be here for the interview." The woman's tone was clipped.

Kate's narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Well I would like to hear the account from Christian Grey. If he's busy perhaps I can schedule an appointment?"

Before the woman could reply her phone rang. She picked it up.

" ." She said while her eyes never left Kavanaugh.

"Alright- I can do that. No problem." The woman hung up the phone.

"Mr. Grey will see you now. Follow me please."

Kate wondered how he knew she was here until she looked up and noticed the camera. She glared at the camera as she followed the woman to an elevator.

"Hit fifteen on the elevator and it will take you up to 's office."

Kate thanked the woman and walked into the elevator. She hit number fifteen.

A few seconds later the elevator doors opened and she was met by another blonde secretary like woman.

"Follow me please, Miss Kavanaugh." Was all she said. Kate followed her down a hallway. The woman gestured for her to walk into the office at the end. She did not follow Kate into the office. Behind a desk in the office was Christian Grey. He smiled up at her kindly.

"Miss Kavanagh, it's nice to meet you. Christian Grey." Christian walked over to shake her hand. Kate shook it back. He gestured for her to take a seat across from him.

"Please take a seat."

Kate obliged and sat down. After a few seconds of just staring at eachother Christian raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Kavanaugh?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at Christian.

"I'm looking for my friend Anastasia Steele. She was supposed to interview you here nearly a week ago. She hasn't been seen since." She could feel the venom on her tongue. There was a lot she wanted to say to this man.

Christian had a confused look on his face.

"Oh yes, that missing woman. The police have been here to question my staff and I. But as I told them- we had no record of an Anastasia Steele scheduled to interview me. In fact, Miss Kavanagh, you were the one scheduled to interview me, but you never showed up. It's all jotted down in my schedule, as I have shown the police."

Kate leaned forward in her chair, her glare at Christian not wavering.

"Ana was going to take my place because I was sick. I leant her my car to come here. Then I am told they found my car in the ocean, yet no Ana. I've known Ana for four years she is the strongest person I know. I know she was here. So tell me this. What did you do to her?"

Christian blinked at her a few times.

"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with that woman's disappearance?"

Kate's eyes narrowed.

"That's exactly what I think."

Christian stood up and glared down at Kate.

"You are making some strong accusations here Miss Kavanaugh. My lawyer's could have a field day with this. But since I am a generous man by nature I'm going to give you the opportunity to walk out of my office now and never come back. Should you return I will call my lawyers - and the authorities."

Christian walked over to the door and gestured for Kate to leave.

Kate stood up and headed for the door. Before she walked out her eyes met his.

"I know you had something to do with her disappearance. I will figure it out and I will find Ana."

Christian just stared at her impassively as she walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Kate gave him a venomous look as the elevator doors closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Ana sleep. She looked so peaceful. He sighed aloud.

 _How did the woman know I have Anastasia? Katherine Kavanaugh is going to be a problem._

He stroked Ana's cheek and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Christian?"

Christian gazed down at her, lost in her beautiful eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning Anastasia. What you did caught me off guard- I wasn't prepared."

Ana rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are ..apologizing to me?"

Christian chuckled.

"Yes- I suppose I am. What are you doing to me Ana?"

Ana's eyes widened.

"You called me Ana."

Christian shrugged.

"Isn't that what you prefer to be called?"

Ana narrowed her eyes at him.

"How do you know that?"

Christian tapped his head and smirked.

"When I feed from someone I get ..flashbacks you could say from their memories. When I fed off of you I saw you as a little girl running in a park. There was a woman chasing after you saying "Ana get back here!"

Ana closed her eyes as if painted.

"That would be my mother. I wonder if she even knows I'm gone."

"Oh believe me, people know you're gone." Christian frowned at that piece of information he let slip.

Ana looked up at him quizzically.

"How do you know that?"

Christian frowned and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Your friend, Katherine Kavanaugh came by my office this afternoon. She accused me of being involved in your disappearance."

Ana's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God, Kate! You..You didn't?"

Christian rolled his eyes.

"What? Kill her? Believe me I wish I had. There were too many witnesses who saw her enter my building. I couldn't risk it. For all I know she's formed a lynch mob dedicated to the cause of finding you. So no Ana, I did not kill her...yet."

Suddenly Ana grabbed Christian's arm.

"You can't kill her!" She screamed at him.

Christian looked down at Ana's hand on his arm.

"I don't want to kill her Ana. But if she keeps meddling into my business I may have to."

Ana shoved at Christian but he was as hard as a stone.

"You're a fucking monster." She spat at him.

He smirked at her.

"I never said I wasn't. I guess that kiss is long forgotten."

Ana continued to glare at Christian, saying nothing.

Christian took a deep breath sighed.

"I have a proposition for you Ana."

Ana furrowed her brow.

"What kind of proposition?"

Christian smiled a genuine smile at Ana and her breath hitched.

"If you agree to be mine completely. I will not kill Katherine Kavanaugh. If you stop trying to escape and follow my orders I will also leave this bedroom door unlocked and you will be free to roam the apartment from now on. However, should you disobey me or try to escape I will kill your friend without a second thought."

Ana glared at Christian intensely but she knew Kate had to survive. She was not going to let this monster kill her best friend.

"I accept your proposition. Where do I sign?"

Christian surprised the both of them and pulled Ana into an embrace.

"Thank you, Ana. In time you will see that life here isn't so bad. Come."

Christian picked up Ana out of bed and set her on her feet then he held out his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

Christian grinned at her.

"It's been several days since you've been outside. I figured you could use some fresh air."

Ana's eyes widened in shock but she said nothing.

Christian walked Ana to the walk-in closet. He looked through the clothing and pulled out a pair of jeans, a blue sweater and a pair of boots. He instructed Ana to get changed. Once Ana changed into the clothes he selected he grabbed her hand once more and led her down the hall to the door she tried to escape from before. It led to an elevator. She stepped inside the elevator with Christian. He hit the rooftop button.

The elevator doors opened and Christian led Ana onto the rooftopChapt. There was a helipad with a helicopter on it. Her eyes widened.

"Are we going for a ride in the helicopter?"

Christian chuckled and shook his head.

"Who needs a helicopter when you can fly without one?" He smiled a huge grin at Ana.

Ana looked at him, confused.

"What…?"

Suddenly Christian's arms were around Ana tightly and they shot up off the ground.

Ana's scream was trapped in her throat. Christian, her vampire captor, could fly.


	11. Chapter 11

The crisp Seattle air hit Ana in the face like a giant snowflake landing on the ground. She looked down in wonder at the city below. Christian's arms were secured tightly around her as they shot through the sky like a meteor. Ana glanced up at Christian to witness him grinning widely. He truly looked to be enjoying himself. Ana was reeling from the feeling of flying. It was astonishing. She felt powerful and free and surprisingly safe. Who would have thought that she could ever feel safe in the arms of her vampire captor. She tightened her grip on him and he peered down at her.

"Are you alright?" He shouted at her through the wind.

"This is insane!" She screamed and her and Christian both mirrored matching grins at each other.

They flew high above the crowds until Christian stopped abruptly.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed.

"In theory." Ana replied. Christian grinned and suddenly tipped them upside down, free falling towards the ground below. Ana started screaming and Christian was laughing a loud, boyish laugh. He suddenly turned them upright again and landed with ease on top of the space needle. They were on top of the tallest building in Seattle.

Christian sat down on the spheric rooftop and motioned for Ana to join him.

"So what do you think?"

Ana looked around at her surroundings in awe.

"I think that was the most incredible experience I have ever had Christian. I didn't know vampires could fly!"

Christian shook his head and smiled.

"Yes- we can. I told you I didn't turn into a bat but I never said I couldn't fly."

Ana smiled shyly at Christian.

"I bet you take all the girls up here."

Suddenly Christian's eyes went dark and his smile turned cold.

"You are the only human I have ever taken flying. As for the other "girls" you are referring to, they were nothing more than blood sacks."

Ana shifted uncomfortably at Christian's sudden change in mood.

 _Be careful Ana. He still wants to eat you for dinner._

After a few minutes of silence Ana peeked over at Christian who was laying down with his hands behind his head watching the stars.

"Christian..why me? Why did you decide that you would take me? There's nothing special about me."

Christian turned on his side and stared at Ana impassively.

"You're wrong Ana. You are anything but ordinary. When you walked into my building I caught your scent. It was so intoxicating that I knew in that moment you would be mine. A vampire is a very selfish being. We can't help ourselves. You do not realize how sorry I am for all of this. I would let you go if I could- but I can't."

Ana sat very still processing this information.

"How did you become a vampire Christian?"

Christian's eyes turned very hooded and he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"In 1802 I was working as a stagehand in a local theatre company in New York City. Back then my life was all about the theatre. I had high dreams of acting on stage in front of large audiences. The man who ran the theatre company said if I paid my dues as a stage hand I could eventually find myself on stage. However, I never got that chance. One night, the theatre was hosting a shakespearean play. I was to be an usher for all intents and purposes that night. I was tasked with escorting the wealthy to their boxed seats high above the stage. I met a woman in line and she was perhaps one of the most breath taking woman I have ever met. She had golden blonde hair pinned up with a flower in the side and she had a beautiful dress. You're a fan of literature so you can imagine how the women looked back then. Anyways this woman looked at me funny. She looked at me as if I was something to eat. It turns out I wasn't wrong. I'll spare you the gory details but she invited me to sit with her in her private box and return home with her later. That night she made me a vampire."

Ana stared at Christian wide-eyed.

"Did you want to be a vampire?"

Christian's face turned grim.

"At the time- no I didn't. But after two hundred and some years it grows on you. I have made peace with what I am a long time ago."

Ana gulped.

"Are….are you going to make me a vampire."

Christian let out a low growl and Ana flinched.

"No. I may be a monster but I'm not that evil. I would never curse someone as innocent as you. Trust me, killing you will be much kinder."

Ana figured if she kept him talking he would drop the killing talk.

"Have you ever made anyone vampire?"

Christian shook his head no. Suddenly he stood up and took Ana's hand.

"Come - let's get back. The sun will be up soon and if we're out here when it does well… good luck getting off this building."

Christian chuckled.

Ana closed her eyes tightly as Christian, once again, wrapped his arms around her. For the second time that night they shot up into the night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

_She was running through a field of sunflowers. The sun was glistening on her perfect pale skin. Her smile could light up the night sky. Her long, brown hair was swaying back and forth as she ran, laughing, through the flower patch. She kept looking behind as I chased her, giggling. She suddenly stopped running and froze in place. Her beautiful smile turned to a look of sheer horror. Elena appeared behind her and had her hand enclosed around her neck. Ana looked at me in shock._

" _Help me Christian."_

 _I tried to help her but couldn't move. I looked above and watched as the sunny day turned into a gloomy night. I glanced back at Ana and she looked at me with pleading eyes._

 _Elena let out a wicked laugh and bit deep into Ana's neck._

 _All I could hear was her blood-curdling scream as the life left her body. Elena dropped Ana's lifeless body and grinned at me._

Christian shot out of bed. He stared wickedly around the room. He was alone.

 _Oh fuck, please tell me that was just a dream. Ana!_

Christian raced to Ana's room at vampire speed and kicked her door in. There she was, lying peacefully on the bed enjoying a good book. She jumped back in shock when he kicked the door in. She looked at him, terrified.

"Christian.."

Christian stopped and took a deep breath.

"It was just a dream."

Ana's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Christian let out a forced chuckle.

"I had a bad dream. I wanted to make sure you were okay. My apologies- I'll let you get back to your book."

"Christian.. Wait." Ana called after him as he left the room.

He hesitantly turned around to meet Ana's sympathetic gaze.

"Are you okay?"

Christian stared at her incredulously.

"I've kidnapped you, ruined your life, and may still kill you and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

Ana gave him a perplexed look.

"Yeah..I guess I am." Her brow furrowed once more.

When she didn't say anything else Christian walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"I've given you free reign of my apartment yet you choose to remain in here. Why?"

Ana shrugs.

"I don't really know what to do. I wish I could let Kate and my family know that I am okay. But I know this isn't an option. I guess I am just running out of things to do to fill my days with."

Christian felt an unfamiliar stab of guilt.

"Ana...I."

Ana raises a hand and cuts him off.

"I am really tiring of this Christian. Can you please just kill me and get this over with. I don't want to live if this is what my life will be like."

Christian stands up and hovers over Ana in anger.

"Is my company really so horrible that you'd rather die? I wish you would see how different all of this is. I haven't killed you, I've given you access to my apartment and I took you flying for fuck sakes! I don't want to hurt you. I...feel something for you. An alien feeling that I can't really describe. I know you feel something for me to."

Ana looked as if she were about to cry.

"I am one fucked-up woman. I have feelings for a vampire slash kidnapper who reminds me that he will eventually kill me. There's a funny farm with my name on it."

Hearing Ana's confession awakens a light in Christian that hasn't been there since before he was turned. He knew in that moment he was never going to kill her. He wanted to protect her.

Christian reaches down and pulls Ana off the bed. He makes her face him and as gently as possible he touches his lips to hers.

Ana at first tries to break free but then submits to his gentle kill. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

Christian tightens his arms around Ana's waist and groans into her mouth. He gently pushes her down on the bed and lays on top of her. They break off their kiss and stare into eachothers eyes but neither of them talk. Christian swoops down and kisses her again. Ana squeezes Christian's shoulders and moans into his mouth. An alien feeling is taking over her. It feels like it did when he was biting her. Ana breaks off the kiss and mumbles "feed from me" into Christian's lips. Christian stills and looks into her eyes bemused.

"You..want me to feed from you?"

Ana nods her head and turns her exposed neck to Christian.

Christian can't resist. His fangs sprout out of his mouth and he plunges them hard into Ana's neck. Ana let's out a loud gasp as Christian drinks from her.

She basks in that euphoric feeling again. Too soon Christian stops and pulls away. Ana looks up at him and sees her blood dripping from his lip. Christian gives Ana a look but she can't decipher if it is love, compassion or quenched thirst. Christian swoops down and kisses her again. Ana deepens the kiss. While they kiss she reaches for his shirt and tries to pull it off of him. Christian grabs her hand to still there.

"Ana.." Christian's eyes are wide in shock.

Ana stares up at him and gives an embarrassed smile.

"I'm..sorry?"

Christian closes his eyes and doesn't say anything.

 _Can you do this Grey? You haven't slept with anyone in a decade. Not since..Elena._ The thought disturbs him momentarily but he pushes it away.

"Have you done this before?" Christian asks Ana.

She blushes at him and shakes her head no.

Christian smirks.

"I had a feeling you were pure. Are you sure you want a vampire to defile you?"

Ana's eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

"I just want you Christian."

That statement was Christian's undoing. He let's Ana take off his shirt and he swoops down to kiss her again. He unbuttons the silk blouse she's wearing while trailing kisses down her neck.

Suddenly Christian tenses and freezes. He looks behind him towards the door. He hears a small knock.

 _She's here._


	13. Chapter 13

Christian opened the door slowly. A blonde haired woman was grinning at him.

"Christian, darling. It's been too long." She kissed Christian on the cheek.

Christian looked at her wide eyed.

"Why have you come here Elena?"

Elena shrugged.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Is it such a bad thing that I have come to visit you?"

Elena tried to walk into the apartment but Christian blocked her path.

"Now's not the best time Elena. I'm busy."

Elena narrowed her eyes at Christian.

"Now is that anyway to treat your maker? Where's the hospitality?"

Christian sighed and gestured for Elena to come in.

She walked into his living room and whistled at her surroundings.

"The place looks great Christian. It's very..you."

Christian shut the door and walked over to Elena who was standing in his foyer.

"Cut the shit Elena. Tell me why you have now decided to pay a visit after all these years. Unannounced might I add."

Elena gave Christian a disturbing grin.

"Well, after that email I received from you I became rather intrigued. Tell me, is your blood sack still around? I'd love to meet

her."

"She's dead." Christian said dead faced.

Elena looked down at her nails.

"Pity." Was all she said.

"Pity?" Christian repeated.

"Yes pity, pity that you have the audacity to actually lie to me. There's a scent on you Christian and it's fresh. You've never

lied to me before yet you are now. I am very curious why. Bring the girl out to me."

Christian froze.

"No."

Elena glared at him.

"No?"

Christian stepped closer to Elena radiating an anger she hadn't seen before.

"I'd like you to leave, now."

Elena threw her head back and laughed.

"My God, she's really gotten under your skin, hasn't she?"

Christian did something that surprised them both. He struck Elena across the face. She didn't move an inch.

In one swift movement she had Christian by the throat.

"I brought you into this life Christian. I made you immortal. I can take it away." Her hand tightened on Christian's throat.

"No!" Screamed a soft voice behind them.

Elena and Christian both looked over at Ana standing by the stairs in shock.

"Please.. let him go."

Elena let Christian go and turned her smile to Ana.

"Well well.. you must be the human that brainwashed my Christian."

Christian tried to step forward but Elena shoved him back. His eyes were filled with pain.

"Ana run!"

Ana didn't have to be told twice. She bolted up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. Before she made it through the door Elena grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. Ana hit her head against the wall and became very disoriented. She was bleeding from a wound on her head.

Elena pointed her nose to the air and licked her lips.

"You smell amazing dear girl. It's a pity you have to die now." Elena lunged towards Ana but before she got to her the leg of a chair shot through her heart. Christian was behind Elena impaling her with the piece of wood.

Elena's eyes glossed over and she managed to crane her neck to look at Christian.

"Christian...why?"

Christian's eyes were wide in shock at what he'd done.

"Anastasia is mine."

Elena burst into a pile of fire and ash. When the dust settle Christian let out a blood curdling groan. He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands.

Ana was regaining her vision but was still disoriented.

"Ch..christian." She mumbled.

Coming back to reality Christian's eyes shot up to look at Ana and he ran over to her. He bent down to eye level and checked her head.

"Are you alright?"

Ana blinked a couple times then her eyes widened in shock at the pile of ash on the floor.

"You.. you killed her! Who was she Christian?"

Christian closed his eyes as if severely pained.

"My Maker."

Ana gaped in shock.

"The woman from your story?"

Christian nodded.

"The very same."

Christian helped Ana stand and took her in his arms. He walked her out of the room and lead her down the hallway towards his own bedroom. He lay Ana down gently on the bed. She was in and out of consciousness. Her head injury was bad. Christian bit open his wrist and placed it on Ana's head wound. Once the blood dripped onto her wound it begun to heal it. A few seconds later Ana looked up at him in wonder.

"How..?"

Christian hushed her.

"Just another vampire power. I need you to listen to me very carefully Ana. What I did back there may have just signed both of our death warrants. To kill one's maker is considered the worst crime of my kind. Others will be looking for Elena and if they don't find her they will come after me, and kill you. I can't even dream about that happening. I'm going to do something for you Anastasia."

Ana looked up at Christian with her brows furrowed.

"What?"

Christian stroked her cheek and managed a small smile.

"I'm going to let you go."


	14. Chapter 14

Ana looked at Christian as if he had grown two heads. _Did he really just say he was going to let me go?_

"Is this some kind of game?" Ana asked Christian incredulously.

Christian shook his head no.

"No games Ana. I want to keep you safe and the only way to do this is to make sure you are as far away from me as possible."

Ana couldn't erase the look of confusion from her face.

"What do I tell Kate, my family?"

Christian shrugged.

"I'm sure you can think of something. All I ask is you omit me from your story. Telling the world that vampires exist would most definitely result in your demise." Christian left Ana in his bed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he returned with the plum dress and heels Ana was wearing the night he first took her. He handed her the clothes.

Ana stared down at the plum fabric and her eyes suddenly darted back to Christian's

"What are you going to do? You said that other vampires will be coming after you."

Christian shrugged.

"I'll disappear."

Ana's brow furrowed.

"But you have a billion dollar company. You would just walk away from it all?"

Christian gave her a small smile.

"If anything, my company was an enjoyable pastime. Besides- I couldn't exactly run it forever, could I? People would start to wonder why the CEO doesn't age. I'll just freeze my assets and maybe down the road "an heir" will return to take over."

Ana closed her eyes as if pained.

"Why.. give up your life.. Everything you have..for me?"

Christian gently stroked her cheek.

"My sweet Ana, this past week has been the best in my long life. You've truly awakened something in my black soul. I can never thank you enough for that. I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety."

Ana clasped her hand around Christian's hand that was caressing her cheek.

"I never thought I would feel this way about someone who wanted to kill me. But this entire time, you've not hurt me once, you've taken me flying, you even killed your maker to protect me. Christian.. I .. I don't want you to go." Ana's voice was hoarse. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

Christian's smile was grim.

"I have to Ana. I will not cause your death. I'm going to return you to your home. You're going to grow older, marry, perhaps have some children and live the life you deserve. You will never see me again."

….

Kate heard a knock on the door. _Is it the police again? Do they have any news?_

Kate opened the door and screamed. Her best friend and roommate Anastasia Steele was on her doorstep. Her plum dress was torn and dirty. Ana looked as if she had been through hell and back.

"I'm home Kate." Ana managed a small smile.

Kate engulfed her in a hug.

"Ana, what the fuck happened? Where have you been?"

She led Ana into their house and Ana sat down on the couch.

"When I was on my way to do your interview I lost control of your car on the I-90 and flipped over the overpass and into the water. I don't remember much but a group of fisherman pulled me out of the water and nursed me to health. I had a concussion and was out for a few days. When I finally came to I remembered what happened and the fisherman drove me home, here."

Kate's eyes narrowed at her friend.

"Uh-huh. That sounds… crazy. But I'm glad you're okay. I gotta tell you- I have been looking for you 24 7. Hell I even went and threatened that CEO you were supposed to interview."

Ana forced a laugh.

"That's crazy Kate."

Kate joined in on her laugh.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just glad your home. Don't worry about my car either, the dealership is going to replace it."

Ana just gave Kate a small smile. She stood up slowly.

"Kate.. I'm very tired. I need to call my parents too. I'm going to head to bed."

Kate pulled her friend into a big bear hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'll call the police and let them know you've been found."

….

 **Two Days Later** ….

 **CEO VANISHES WITHOUT A TRACE**

Ana's heart stops when she sees the front page of the newspaper. _Oh Christian._ She picks up the newspaper and reads the article. It talks about how Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings had sent out a memo to his employees letting everyone go, with severance. He then seized all his assets and vanished without a trace. Authorities have interviewed several of his employees but nobody is talking.

Ana feels tears pooling down her face. The man who kidnapped her, fed off her but ultimately sacrificed everything to save her life was gone. Suddenly she jogged over to her laptop and started searching. Her love wasn't gone. She was going to find him and she didn't care what danger may be waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Two - Before Dawn**

 _Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and girls! Welcome to Fight Night! The one place where vampires can legally fight to the death! Watch the heads roll baby! There is only one rule in Fight Night. You fight until one of you, hell even both of you dies! I know I'm ready ! Are you blood suckers ready! Then let's go! Tonight we have Marco "Bone Breaker" Morettie verses a first timer ladies and gentlemen! That's right, a first timer! "We've been told this badass killed his own maker! That's right my creatures you heard me! But we don't care do we? Hell no! This is Las Vegas baby and we don't give a fuck who you've killed! Here is is ladies and gentlemen, Christian Grey!"_

The crowd erupted into a mixture of cheers and boos. Marco Morettie strutted into the ring. He was nearly seven feet tall weighing in at three hundred and two pounds of solid muscle. On the other side of the ring was Christian. He looked vaguely amused. Both vampires were shirtless. Marco was wearing black spandex shorts and Christian was in a blue pair of jeans that hung nicely to his hips.

Marco glared at Christian.

"You, maker killer! Are you ready to die?" Marco laughed a bear like laugh at Christian. Christian raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

Suddenly Marco lunged at Christian and Christian dodged at vampire speed. He was on the offence. Marco swung back around and growled at Christian.

"Come on you coward. Face me and let's get this over with. He lunged at Christian again and this time Christian didn't move. Marco punched Christian in the face four times back to back before Christian grabbed his fist.

A sickening grin spread over Christian's face and in one quick move he ripped the beatless heart from Marco's chest. Marco had a look of terror and shock in his eyes before he burst into flames then dust.

The crowd went dead quiet.

The spokesperson cleared his throat. He climbed into the ring and grabbed Christian's hand.

 _Okay ladies and gents that was definitely unexpected. But nevertheless we have a new reigning champion. Christian "Heart Snatcher" Grey!"_

Christian didn't smile, he just stood there and stared at nothing. He felt.. Empty.

….

After days of research Ana finally managed to track down Christian's former receptionist she met the night she went to interview him. Her name was Andrea and she lived just a block from Grey House.

Now Ana was standing at Andrea's door knocking furiously.

"Hold your horses." She heard a woman say from inside the house. The woman opened the door and her eyes widened in shock.

"You..what are you doing here?"

Ana tried to force a smile but it didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm looking for Christian."

Andrea blanched at hearing her former boss's name.

"Come in." Was all she said.

Ana followed her inside and Andrea gestured for her to take a seat on the couch. She sat across from her on a chair.

"Look- I don't even know how you're still alive. Secondly, why the hell would you want to find Christian? You obviously got away."

Ana glared at her.

"I didn't get away. He let me go. Obviously since you worked closely with Christian and you mentioned the fact that you're shocked I'm still alive means that you no he's a vampire. So let's cut the shit. Tell me where he is."

Andrea shook her head furiously.

"I can't. He'll kill me."

Ana just stared at Andrea for a few moments.

"He's in danger. I want to help him."

Andrea's eyes widened a bit. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you but if this comes back on me I wear to God.."

Ana shook her head.

"It' won't."

Andrea took another deep breath then met Ana's gaze.

"He's in Las Vegas."


	16. Chapter 16

The Last Vegas International Airport was situated two miles away from the Las Vegas Strip. Anastasia Steele had just arrived from Seattle. In one hand she clutched a blue suitcase. In her other hand she clutched a map. She had no idea where Christian could be. All she knew was that he was in fact in Las Vegas. She hailed down a cab. The cab driver got out and put her suitcase in the trunk then climbed back into the driver's seat. He turned around to face Ana who was now in the back seat.

"Where to M'am?"

"The Strip please."

The cab driver put the cab into gear and sped off towards the Strip. Ana put her head against the window and was momentarily lost in thought.

" _What do you mean your going away on a trip? What the hell Ana. You were just missing for a week! Now all of a sudden you want to go away?"_

 _Kate was glaring at me._

" _Kate- I can't explain it okay? I just want to take a trip. I think it will be nice to get away from all of this."_

 _Kate crossed her arms._

" _What about your parents? Wouldn't you rather see them?"_

 _Ana narrowed her eyes._

" _My parents don't give a shit about me. They didn't even know I was missing. I'm done talking about this Kate. I've already called and booked my flight. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."_

 _Kate didn't say another word and left the room._

Ana was almost positive that her four year friendship with Kate was over. That was fine with her. She had no intention of going back home. All she wanted was to find Christian.

"M'am we've arrived on the Strip. Where exactly would you like to go? We have several hotels here." The cab driver's voiced roused Ana from her trip down memory lane. Ana looked out at her surroundings. She was in the heart of Las Vegas. She looked up in wonder at all the beautiful casino's and hotels.

"Here's fine Sir." Ana paid the cab driver as he opened the trunk to fetch her suitcase. Ana was standing in front of _The Mirage_ casino and hotel. She remembered her mom talking about this hotel once. Her parents had stayed here on their honeymoon. Ana thought it was fitting so she decided to stay there.

After booking one of the cheaper rooms Ana pulled her laptop out of her suitcase and set it up on a little desk in the room.

She truly had no idea where to start but she figured typing "vampires" and "Las Vegas" might pull up some kind of result in the search engine. To her surprise there was a hit in the search. She pulled up a police report dated a few years ago. A woman claimed that she was dragged to an underground fight club by a man she met at a "Grim's Night Club." She said everything seemed normal until she realized that the members of the club all had fangs and were killing each other. She said they were vampires. She told police she bolted from the fight club and ran straight to authorities. When police investigated the location of the fight club they found an abandoned building with no evidence to back her story. She was sent to a psychiatric hospital for a 72 hour observation. There were no further details.

Ana felt a tingle of hope. She had a feeling the woman in the police reports was definitely telling the truth. She looked back at the report and made a note of "Grim's Night Club". It was her only lead.

…

Grim's Night Club had a line stretched around the back of the building when Ana showed up. She figured she was in for a long wait. Several young people in the line were dressed gothic. It appears that the club's name was well suited. Ana did some shopping earlier that day and was very happy with her choice. She purchased a tight black strapless dress with matching black pumps. She would fit in for sure. Ana decided to take her chances and walk up to the front of the line ignoring protests from the waiting people. She saw a black velvet rope and on either side of the rope was two huge bouncers. One was tall, wide and African American and the other was shorter but wider and caucasian. The taller bouncer looked her up and down appreciatively whilst the other was looking at her like she was something to eat.

She batted her eyelashes at the taller bouncer and he unhooked the black velvet rope and ushered for her to go on in. The people waiting in line were yelling at the bouncers in protest.

" _Come on you pricks! I've been waiting over an hour now!_

" _This is bullshit!"_

Ana just shook her head and continued into the club.

Grim's night club had all black layout and the dance floor was covered with strobe lights. She looked over at the bar to the far left and saw a bartender there cleaning glasses. She walked over to the bar and smiled at the bartender. He was around her height, with ginger red hair. He wasn't smiling. Infact, he looked impatient.

Ana cleared her throat.

"I'll have a beer please."

The bartender narrowed his eyes at her.

"Seven dollars."

Ana fished seven dollars out of her wallet and handed it to the bartender. He took her money and handed her the beer. Ana took a sip and turned around to look at her surroundings. For a nightclub, it wasn't as busy as she had thought, especially with the line of people outside. There were couples dancing to a song she didn't recognize on the dancefloor. She turned back to face the bartender but he had his back turned to her, no doubt going out of his way to ignore her.

A man strode up to the bar and sat beside Ana. Ana glanced over at him inconspicuously. He had bright red hair, darker than the bartenders and a hoop ring in his ear. He was dressed in a pinstriped suit. He looked like a businessman.

He smiled innocently at Ana.

"New in town?"

Ana smiled nervously at him.

"How can you tell?"

The man grinned back at her.

"You just have that look about you. You look like you're out of place. Tell me what do you think of the club?"

Ana thought it was odd that this man was sitting here making small talk with her, a stranger.

"It's alright I suppose. I'm not much for clubs."

The man chuckled.

"I know what you mean. It can be rather tasteless."

The man extended his hand to her.

"I'm Jack. Jack Hyde."


	17. Chapter 17

Jack Hyde seemed very sure of himself- maybe even overly confident. However he did seem nice enough.

"I'm Ana, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jack turned to the bartender and ordered two more beers. He handed one to Ana.

"Oh, thanks." Ana gave Jack a small smile.

"So, what brings you to the city of sin if you don't mind me asking?"

Ana took a sip of her beer and was momentarily lost in thought. She had no leads.

 _Maybe Jack knows something about the underground fight club._

"Actually, I'm looking for a particular place. But so far I haven't been able to find the location. From what I hear it's quite private.

Jacked raised his eyebrow at Ana.

"You've got me intrigued Ana. Las Vegas is my home and I know where everything is. Tell me- what is it exactly that you are looking for?"

Ana took a deep breath and set down her beer. She looked Jack in the eyes, trying to muster up some imaginary confidence.

"I'm looking for an underground fight club. My.. friend went missing a month ago and I was given information that she may frequent this location."

Jack's pupils dilated while Ana spoke and she shifted uncomfortable.

"I am not sure where exactly you "found" this information but I can tell you, between us, this underground fight club exists. In fact- I know where it is."

Ana gasped in shock.

"You do?"

Jack simple nodded, a smile creeping up his face.

"Oh yes. I can take you there."

Jack looked at his watch.

"In fact- a match will be starting in a half hour."

Jack held out his hand for Ana.

"Let's go."

Ana gulped down the rest of her beer and took Jack's hand. She knew she could be walking into danger but it's a risk she had to take.

 _For Christian._

..

Jack led Ana out of the club and ushered her to a big limousine parked out front of the Grimm. He opened the door for Ana and gestured to her to get in.

"Is this yours?" Ana had a surprised look on her face.

Jack shrugged.

"I like to ride in style. Get in."

Ana climbed into the limo and Jack shut the door. He walked around to the other side of the limo and climbed in beside her.

The limousine had a mini bar inside and Jack offered Ana a glass of champagne. She politely refused.

The first few minutes of their ride was quiet. Ana could feel Jack's eyes on her and it was making her feel uncomfortable.

"So are you planning to stay in Las Vegas long?"

Ana glanced at Jack and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I will be staying at least until I find my friend."

Jack leaned closer..too close for Ana.

"Where did you get the information that your friend was at this fight club?"

Ana paled beneath the subtle makeup she was wearing.

"My sources are confidential. I hope you understand."

Jack scoffed at her remark but just shook his head. He took another sip of his champagne.

A few minutes later they pulled up to an abandoned building in the outskirts of the Strip. Jack climbed out of the limo and held the door open for Ana.

Ana stared wide eyed at her surroundings. The place looked dead and deserted. She was starting to feel very nervous. _Oh shit. Is this guy up to something. Stay alert, Steele._

"Jack.. I don't see anyone?"

Jack chuckled and grabbed her hand and she flinched.

"Ana, it's an underground fight club- it's illegal- trust me they hide for a reason. Come, it's inside this building."

Jack pointed to the rundown building in front of them. There was yellow crime scene tape masking the front of it. There was a steel door in front of them. Jack let go of Ana's hand and knocked three times, the first two times fast, and the third a few seconds after like a secret knock. Suddenly a panel above the door slid open and Ana saw what she thought were red eyes looking out. The panel slid shut and the door opened. Jack ushered for Ana to follow him inside.

There was a big, monster of a man standing behind the door. He nodded at Jack.

"How are you tonight Jack?"

Jack grinned at the man and put his arm around Ana and pulled her close to him.

"Oh I'm doing splendid James."

The big man grunted and Jack ushered Ana into the building. She really didn't want his arm around her but she was too nervous to say anything about it.

"Have you been here before?" Ana raised an eye at Jack.

"Isn't it obvious? I told you I know everyone and every location in this city. Come the fights about to begin."

….

 _Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Welcome to Fight Night! We have a very special surprise in store for you tonight. All the way from Russia we have Vladimir Damiko's. That's right! You heard me correctly ! The Russian Throat Cutter himself has come here solely to kill our main man. Will Christian Heart Snatcher Grey survive his fifth fight? Here we go!_

Ana's heart stopped when she heard his name.

 _Christian.. Here.. fighting?_

Jack had ushered Ana through the crowd to the front, for ring side seats. All eyes darted to the left of the room. A man the size of a bear was walking towards the ring. There were lots of cheers. When he climbed into the ring there was a whoosh sound and Christian appeared in the ring.

"Magic tricks for show." Jack whispered in Ana's ear. But Ana was no idea. She knew Christian was a vampire. She also realized that Jack new about vampires as well or he was very naive.

 _Remember, there's only one rule in Fight Night! You fight to the death or you both die trying! Let's go!_

Jack smiled at Ana and shook his head.

"Like I said- all for show don't worry."

But Ana was terrified. What was Christian doing? He said he was going to disappear because people would be after him. Yet here he was in a crowd of hundreds. Ana was snapped out of her thoughts because the bear man lunged at Christian. He dodged swiftly and punched the big man in the back of the head. The bear man lunged again and Christian shot out of the way using his vampire speed. Suddenly the man had Christian's head in his hands, looking as if he would cut it off.

"Christian!" Ana shot up out of her seat and screamed at the top of her lungs."

Christian's eyes immediately found Ana's and he had a look of horror on his face. His eyes grew even wider when he saw who was sitting with Ana, grinning up at him.

Christian wrestled out of the big man's grip and proceeded to feed him punches trying to end the fight as quick as he could.

..

Jack tightened his grip on Ana's hand.

"It appears we have found your friend. It's a shame you won't get a reunion with him." Ana looked up at Jack and he was smiling at her, fangs popped out of his mouth with evil, red eyes.

..

Christian ripped Vladimir's heart from his body and the crowd went wild. He scanned the crowd for Ana but she was gone.

"Ana!" He screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Ana tried to open her eyes but all she saw was darkness. She was lying on a cold floor. Her head ached. She was very disoriented. Her heart starting beating fast, adrenaline pulsing through her veins when she remembered what happened.

She had seen Christian in the ring and he had saw her. In all the chaos from the fight she felt a sharp squeeze on her hand. She looked up at Jack in confusion and her eyes widened in horror.

 _Jack...Jack is also a vampire._

Ana had a hard time trying to remember what happened next. She remembered turning back to look at Christian once more and then darkness. She wondered if Jack had knocked her out. The feeling was eerily familiar. It was the same feeling she had when Christian first kidnapped her.

 _What was with vampires hitting you on the head before they took you?_

Suddenly the lights turned on and Ana was momentarily blinded. She blinked a few times until her vision cleared and her eyes widened in shock. Jack was leaning by a door. He was grinning at her sadistically. Ana looked around the room. It looked like a prison cell. It was about ten feet by ten feet wide and length. There was no window. There was a tiny mattress off to the corner of the tiny room and a tiny bucket she assumed was the toilet. She wrinkled her nose at the bucket. The room smelt like it had never been cleaned.

"Sleep well?" Jack continued to grin at Ana.

Ana glared at him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Jack started pacing back and forth across the room shaking his finger at Ana.

"You know what Ana. I knew there was something about you. When you mentioned your "friend" at the fight club I knew that was a load of shit. No one escapes and lives to share information. The one woman who did -well we took care of her." Jack licked his lips.

"I must say, I was shocked however, when I realized the person you were looking for was no person at all. It was in fact, the maker murdering scumbag Christian Grey. The Elders were not happy when they heard about his heinous crime. But of course- the coward flees to Las Vegas. The one city in the world where vampire murdering rules don't apply."

Ana started to sob.

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

Suddenly Jack swooped down and clasped Ana's chin hard to make her look at him.

"Isn't it obvious? You mean something to him. I saw the adoration in his eyes when he caught sight of you in the fight club. I knew right then and there that he would die for you and that my dear is precisely what's going to happen."

"Why do you even care!" Ana shouted at Jack.

"Why do I care? Elena was my maker as well! Not just your precious loves. She turned me a good two hundred years before she turned Christian. That woman was angelic. Then he goes and kills her! Unacceptable! He made me hurt and now I'm going to make him hurt!"

Jack back handed Ana hard and she hit the ground.

Jack stood up and started to pace the room again. Ana lay on the ground once again disoriented.

"Please… don't. Leave Christian be. He killed her because she was trying to kill me."

Jack chuckled.

"Oh no doubt. I must say Ana, your scent is mouth watering. I may just have to have a taste for myself. I must warn you, it's rare that I am able to stop."

Jack picked up Ana by her shoulders and bit into her neck hard.

Ana let out a curdling scream then blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to take a moment to thank you all for following the story. I really appreciate it. I have been asked by some people to discontinue writing because they feel it's disrespectful to people who have been abducted. While you have my sympathy and I have considered stopping the book I have decided to continue. I feel I owe it to the fans who do enjoy this story. I am not trying to disrespect anyone. It's a work of fiction and if you follow the story you will see vampire Christian is changing, just like in the original Fifty Shades of Grey. Although he never kidnapped Ana he was in his own way a tyrant, refusing to live anyway other than the way he's only known. I am just trying to amplify that change for my own story. Without further ado , here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Christian strided inside the Grimm's Night Club. He knew Jack Hyde owned it. He walked up to the bartender and pulled him by the scruff of his neck over the bar. The crowd in the bar all took a big step back, shocked. The bartender also had a very shocked look in his eyes.

"Where is Jack Hyde!" He growled at the bartender.

"I.. I don't know who you're talking about man." The bartender had a frightened look in his eyes.

Christian's fangs popped out and he looked feral.

"Don't fucking lie to me. Where is he."

The bartender started to squirm in fear.

"Holy fuck, you're one of them!"

Christian hit the bartender hard and his head lolled back. The crowd that was watching in horror quickly left the club.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

The bartender started to put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay I'll tell you. Mr. Hyde has a villa, on the outskirts of the the city. I don't know the name of the street but I've been there. I can take you there."

Suddenly Christian bit into the man to access his memories. The man went limp in his grip. Christian's eyes widened at what he was seeing.

" _Come on Jack, I'm starving let me have a taste." Elena purred at Jack. She wanted to eat the bartender._

 _Jack chuckled and shook his head._

 _Elena, Peter is the finest bartender in all of Las Vegas. He's also a loyal pet. You're not going "to eat him for dinner."_

 _Peter felt terrified but tried not to show it. The vampire Jack had hired him two years ago and has since told him what he was. Peter tries hard to accept it because he was on the streets before Jack found him. Tonight Jack had hired him to come to his villa and serve drinks at party Jack was hosting. The blonde woman scared the shit out of him. Jack warned him ahead of time not to speak to her unless spoken to because she was his maker and if she felt disrespected she would kill him where he stood. So instead of focusing on the two of them discussing the idea of him being dinner he gazed out the window of the limo on the drive. He watched the route the entire way to Jack's sprawling villa._

Christian let go of Peter the bartender and gasped. He knew where Jack had taken Ana.

… **.**

Jack Hyde wiped the blood off his lips and stood up to adjust his tie. Ana was crumpled on the floor bleeding from her neck. Jack had nearly drained her dry. He figured she had maybe moments left to live. He felt so no sympathy for this girl. He blamed her for Christian killing their maker. Now Christian would experience the profound loss he did. He turned around and left the room. One of his servants was waiting outside the door. The servant helped Jack into his jacket and Jack headed up the stairs. He was in the basement of his villa. When he reached the living room he stopped dead still. Suddenly a huge cheshire grin creeped up on his face. Christian Grey was standing behind him.

You're too late you know. She's currently dying on my basement floor." In one swift movement Christian had Jack's head in his hands.

"For Ana." He whispered then ripped Jack's head from his body. The servants in Jack's house all fled the scene. Christian dropped Jack's head on the living room floor and raced into the basement as Jack's body turned to dust.

Christian found the room in the basement he could smell her blood. If his heart could beat it would be pounding. He opened the door and froze. There she was, pale and cold on the floor. He raced over and dropped to his knees. He put his head against her heart. He heard a faint heartbeat. He tried to shake her away.

"Come on Ana, baby, please. Please wake up. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. Please."

Ana wasn't responsive. Christian knew he had a decision to make and he had to make it fast.

After a strained minute of thinking he made his decision. He bit his wrist and put it to Ana's mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I have created a Facebook Page for this story since I have received several inbox messages to do so. I intend to post teasers about upcoming chapters and hold discussions. I hope you check it out!** **glisteningdarkness/**

" _Ray this storm is looking pretty bad. Are you sure driving is really a good idea right now?" My mother looked very nervous in the passenger seat of our car. She turned back to look at me and gave me a small smile._

" _Yes dear it's fine relax." My step father gave my mother an encouraging squeeze on her hand. I was in the back seat playing with my barbie. I was making her dance on the car window._

 _It was pouring really hard outside. You could barely see anything. We were heading to my school for my dance recital. I was five years old._

" _Ray I don't like this we should pull over." My mother was fidgeting in her seat._

 _Ray cursed under his breath._

" _I can't pull over we're on the highway. There's people behind me and in front. Just hang on I'll try and get us out of this. Suddenly the car swerved. We were headed straight for a transport truck._

" _Ana!" My mother screamed and then nothing. Darkness._

Once again I found myself lost in the darkness. When I was in the accident I had broken my arm and fractured my ribs. The pain was excruciating. The darkness I was surrounded in helped mask the pain. This time the darkness couldn't save me.

It started with an odd taste in my mouth. I felt warm, copper liquid rush down my throat but I couldn't move. I was too weak. I was unaware of my surroundings. What was this strange liquid?

Next came the bee stings. Suddenly, it was as if I was caught in a bees nest and the queen sent her army of bees to take care of me. I felt a thousand stings at once and I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I couldn't open my eyes or scream for help. I knew that surely I was going to die. The bees made their way to my heart and started stinging it over and over again. I kept waiting for death to come and take this pain away. All at once the stinging stopped and death never came. I opened my eyes in wonder. Christian, my former captor, but now my everything was there. He looked rigid, terrified even. I tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Ana! Oh god I thought I'd lost you." Christian pulled me into his arms.

I was very disoriented. Everything looked clear, almost too clear, alien even.

"Christian, what happened? Where am I?"

I was in a room that I didn't recognize. It was large and colored red and gold. It looked as if whoever decorated fancied himself to be a king. There was no way this was Christian's house. Then it came back to me. Jack, he bit me and drank from me until I blacked out. Now here was Christian and I felt fine. Different, but fine. What the hell? Oh god.

"Jack." Was all I could say.

Christian had a look of disgust and trauma on his face.

"Yes Ana. This is his house. He took you here. He hurt you. What can you remember?"

It took me a minute to find my voice.

"I remember he locked me in a small room. He yelled at me for what felt like days. He told me he was doing this to punish you for killing his maker. Your maker. He said it was all my fault…"

Before I could finish Christian cursed under his breath.

"Did you know Elena was his maker too?"

Christian had pain in his eyes and shook his head.

"No I didn't. Elena never mentioned him at all. I had no fucking idea she had made another. She said I was the only one. Who knows how many she's made."

I didn't want to hear about it anymore.

"Christian, how am I alive? How did you find me? Where's Jack?"

Christian suddenly looked ashen.

"I will always find you Ana. I killed the fucker. But Ana there's something you need to no. I didn't get to you in time."

I am momentarily confused.

"I don't understand."

Christian wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. He looked like whatever he was going to say next haunted him.

"When I found you Ana you were too far gone. Jack had drained you near dry. You died Ana."

 _What the fuck?_

"Christian, you aren't making any sense."

Christian stood up fast and looked away groaning. He looked as if he wanted to end it all.

"You're a vampire Ana."

Oh no..


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize that the link to the facebook page didn't work. If you search my name Rebecca Arbic the page will show up.**

 _I'm a vampire? No...no._

"Oh God Christian this can't be true. Please say it's not true." I kept shaking my head over and over again not wanting to believe this. Christian's eyes look haunted.

"Words can't describe how sorry I am. I turned you because I didn't want you to die. It is perhaps the most selfish thing I have ever done."

My brain felt like it was going to explode. I am having such a hard time processing any of this.

"What did this mean Christian? To be a vampire. You haven't told me anything about it other than you can't walk in the light. Oh god, I'll never be able to watch the sunrise again, will I?"

"No Ana you won't. I'll tell you everything. I'll teach you everything. I promise it will be okay." Christian tried to look reassuring but I just felt so..empty.

Christian went to a cooler at the corner of Jack's bedroom. He opened it and pulled out a blood made me instantly repulsed. I have always been scared of blood. He tore it open and tried to hand it to me but I shook my head no.

"Anastasia you have to feed. If you don't you will die. When someone has just been made vampire they have to drink human blood to complete the process or they will die. Please drink it."

His words suddenly sink in.

 _Feed and live forever until someone sticks a stake through my heart and go to hell or don't feed, die and go to heaven._

"I want to die Christian."

Shock crossed his face.

"You don't mean that."

I stood up and faced him looking him in the eye.

"I do not want to go to hell."

"Hell.. what are you talking about Ana? If you drink you will live forever."

I glared at him.

"You can't know that. I saw you kill your maker. She didn't exactly live forever. I could die anytime. Someone could come around and stake me or I could get caught out in the light. At least if I die now my soul won't be damned and I'll go to heaven."

Christian looked angry.

"Damned? You watch too many movies. Even vampires don't know what happens should we die. I saved you Ana, not just for my personal sake but because you deserve to live. Did I want you to be a vampire? No I didn't. But there was no other choice. I would rather you live for an eternity then not get a chance to live at all."

Suddenly I could think clearly. I was pissed. _This man kidnapped me, fed off me, got under my skin, left me then turned me. I should really fucking hate this man._ Yet, even as a vampire I have feelings for him that I don't understand and I don't think I ever will. There's so much i want , need to know about him, about everything. I also realize that I am not ready to die. If I die eventually and am damned to hell then that's something I'll have to face when it comes. I close my eyes and take the blood bag out of Christian's hand. He lets out a breath I hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

I inspect the blood bag. It says B Positive. My own blood type. I close my eyes and put it to my lips. I know if I look I will chicken out. I tilt my head back and let the blood drip into my mouth. The feeling of the blood was euphoric. I felt power and strength that I'd never had before course through my body. My eyes opened wide and I squeezed the blood bag, drinking faster and faster until it was empty. I tossed the bag on the floor and licked my lips in bliss.

Christian wiped some excess blood dripping down my cheek and put his finger to his mouth.

"How do you feel?"

I grin up at him.

"I feel.. Different.. Confident..strong."

Christian gives me a small smile.

"It's seductive, I know. It's also overwhelming at first. I need to warn you about something very important Ana. Now that you have tasted blood as a vampire it's going to become the most important thing to you. You're going to want it all the time but you need to drink in moderation. You're also going to find that every human around you will appeal to you immensely . You'll want to rip into them but you can't. You face exposure if you do. Exposure we cannot have. Even though Jack is gone, there could still be others looking for me and if we draw attention to ourselves they will find us."

While enjoying my euphoric bliss i manage to hear what Christian is saying and nod my head. I don't want people to find us or hurt us. I also scoff when he says I'll want to hurt can't be true. I don't even kill bugs.

Christian hands me another blood bag. Once I am finished that one he says it's time to go. Thank fuck because I want to get as far away from anything to do with Jack Hyde. Suddenly an exciting thought crosses my head as Christian and I head towards the front door of Jack's villa.

"Can we fly out of here?" I look at him hopeful. He smiles but shakes his head no. I pout.

"It's almost daylight Ana. We can't be out in the sun remember. Come, let's go." Christian leads me to a door and into the garage. There's a black SUV parked inside. I give him a look.

"The sun can shine through the windows you know."

Christian smirks at me.

"Vampire proof windows. Us vampires don't let the sun stop us. Get in."

Christian gets in the driver's seat and I in the passengers. The garage door is closed shut. I hope Christian has the switch to open it.

Christian starts the ignition and looks over at me.

"You ready to begin your life as a vampire Miss Steele?"

I reach over and squeeze his hand encouragingly.

"I suppose I have to be."

With that Christian hits the gas and we burst through Jack's garage door and drive like a bat out of hell away from the villa.

 **STAY TUNED FOR PART 3: DEAD HORIZON**


	22. Chapter 22

The crowd of Fight Night was roaring. The announced was in the middle of the ring jumping up and down holding his microphone.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls from all over! Welcome to Fight Night! We've got a deadly show for you tonight!..First up all the way from…"_

The announcer suddenly stopped talking. His eyes were wide. He looked straight ahead into the crowd. Everyone went quiet. Suddenly the crowd started to widen making room for a hooded figure marching up the aisle towards the announcer. The hooded figure reached the ring where the announcer was standing stock still in fear.

"Where is Christian Grey?" The hooded figure asked in a haunting voice. The announcer was trembling. He dropped down on his knees in the ring.

"He's not here my Lord. He was here for a few fights then one night mid fight he up and vanished. No one has seen him since."

Suddenly with a speed faster than any vampire the hooded figure was in the ring with his hand clasped around the announcer's neck holding him a few feet above the ground.

"Do not lie to me you fool."

The announcer started to shake in fear. The crowd quickly raced out of the building.

'Please .. my Lord. I don't know! What I say is true."

The hooded figure let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is a pity. I see now you are of no use to me."

"What? No!" The announcer screamed before the hooded figure ripped off his head.

The hooded figure turned to walk away out of the ring as the announcer's body burned up and turned to dust.

….

"You got this Ana! Just remember what I taught you!" Christian was floating fifty feet up in the air waiting for Ana to join him. She was nervous as hell. Closing her eyes she kicked her feet off the ground. She felt an odd tingly feeling. It was almost as if she was weightless.

"Open your eyes!" Christian chuckled. He sounded very close to her. Ana slowly opened her eyes and screamed.

"Ah shit!" She was up in the air beside Christian and started to kick around thinking she was going to free fall to the ground. What was surprising to her was that she wasn't falling. She was floating up above the ground. She quickly went from fear to thrill.

"This is crazy!" She shouted and Christian laughed again.

"Okay Ana I want you to move your arms as if swimming and move your feet as if you're kicking behind."

Ana did as he asked and she shot off like a rocket.

"Holy shit!" She screamed again. She could hear Christian hooting with laughter behind her.

After flailing some more and trying to doggy paddle through the air she was starting to steady herself. The mechanics of flying were starting to make sense to her. Soon she and Christian were soaring through the night sky together above New York City.

After a few laps around the city her and Christian landed on a roof top of a building in the Bronx. Christian landed gracefully. Ana not so much. She did a tuck and roll. Christian strided over to her and held out his hand for her. She took it happily.  
"See that wasn't so bad?" Christian smirked at Ana.

"That was incredible. Can we do it again?" She was filled with glee. It was infectious to Christian but he shook his head. He pointed to the horizon. The sun would be up soon. Ana huffed and nodded. Christian led her to a door on the roof. Inside the building it looked like a roach motel. Ana was confused. This billionaire was in a roach motel? What the hell? As if he could read her mind he gestured to their surroundings.

"It's one of my safe houses. It's kind of perfect. No one would suspect I was living here."

Christian led Ana down a hall to number 17. He opened the door for her and she walked in. The room was a hell of a lot nicer on the inside then the outside despite being completely bare apart from a single queen sized bed.

"How long are we staying here for Christian?

Christian shrugged.

"At least for the day. We'll have to decide where to go from here tonight. Ana was sick of travelling. They had been staying in a different place each night for the past week. Christian had rescued her from Jack's villa a week ago. She was a newborn vampire too. Everything was very confusing. She hadn't learned all that much in the past week. They were too busy being on the run. Despite Jack being dead Christian said people could still be looking for them. He didn't elaborate on who exactly would be looking. Teaching Ana how to fly was the only vampire ability Christian had taught her. She remember the feeding quest and shivered. She was not going to do that again. Christian had been angry with her.

" _Come on Ana you need to eat! "_

 _Christian looked up on her from feeding on the homeless man. He didn't see a problem with it like Ana did. After all, he was a monster he had said. Despite being a vampire she did not want to hurt anyone. She continuously shook her head._

" _I'm not going to hurt anyone Christian."_

 _Christian groaned and tossed the poor homeless man into a dumpster in one throw like he was a discarded piece of trash. It made Ana sick. Christian took her head in his hands and glared at her._

" _Ana you are a fucking vampire. I'm sorry that you are but I can't change it. You need to eat!"_

 _Ana shoved him back. He stared at her wide eyed._

" _I'm not going to fucking kill anyone!"_

 _Christian let out a growl and threw his hands up in the air._

" _Fine, we'll do this the hard way."_

 _An hour later Ana was waiting in the underground car park of a hospital for Christian. He came out of an elevator with a duffle bag. When he got close to Ana he pulled a blood bag out of the duffle and threw it at her._

" _Here you go. Now eat!"_

 _Ana opened the blood bag and fed._

She was roused out of her walk down memory lane by Christian.

"What's wrong?"

Ana folded her arms together.

"I'm not going to eat anyone you know. Not now, not ever."

Christian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you've said this many times Ana. I get it. Look get some rest we need to head out tonight."

Ana walked over to the bed and climbed in. Christian joined her. They were both staring up at the ceiling. Ana noticed that even as a vampire she wanted Christian. She wasn't sure if he wanted her anymore. He had been very cold since she was turned. She didn't want to think about it anymore so she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

..

 _I could feel the familiar tingle of being this close to Ana. It was hard not to reach out and grab her hand. I'm not sure if she'd want me too. I know she despises me for being the creature that I am and possible hates me even more for making her one of us. I wish she would forgive me. All I want to do it touch her. To keep her forever._

Christian was lost in thought as Ana slept soundly beside him. As usual he couldn't sleep. He was always worrying about her. He knew more would come for not only him but her as well. He knew he had to protect her. He would die for her. After a few minutes Christian closed his eyes and drifted to sleep beside the woman he loved more than his own life.


	23. Chapter 23

The New York City lights were blinding as I stared up at them in wonder. We were in downtown Manhattan and it was late in the evening. Christian and I were going to take a train to California. Why we were going to a state with so much sun I had no idea. We were walking past thousands of people as we made our way to the Manhattan train station. I felt as if I was going to explode. I could feel the pulses and heart beats of everyone we passed and it was becoming almost impossible to control myself from ripping out everyone's throat that passed us. Being a vampire was impossibly difficult. Christian had warned me about this. He said overtime it would be easier to control my blood lust. This wasn't helping me now. He was walking beside me not saying anything. In fact- he hadn't said much at all to me since we left his safe house apart from divulging that we were taking a train to California.

I took his hand and squeezed it while looking straight ahead. He paused for a moment to look down at our linked hands.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head no.

"The people, the blood, I don't know how much longer I can control it Christian." I started to panic. He suddenly took me into his arms and put my face in his hands.

"Just concentrate on me Ana. Push everyone else around you out. Focus on my eyes. Study my features. Don't think about anything else."

I did what he asked and studied his features. He really was absolutely beautiful.

"You're so beautiful." I said aloud. His eyes widened and he smirked, stroking my cheek.

"You're beautiful Ana. You're like an angel to me."

If my heart still beat it would be pounding right now. After everything we'd been through, everything that has happened all I wanted to do is kiss him. That's exactly what I was going to do. I suddenly grabbed his face and kissed his lips. He didn't break it off. Instead he put his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. It was only when I put my tongue in his mouth that he broke it off.

"Crisis averted?" He asked me with a fake laugh.

I was momentarily confused.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"You kissed me to distract yourself from your blood lust. Did it work?"

That was not why I kissed him at all but I just nodded. It appears that any real feelings he had for me were for human Ana. Vampire Ana wasn't appealing to him. I turned around and continued on to the train station. He caught up quickly and joined beside me.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were wide.

I stopped again and met his eyes.

"Why don't you feel the same anymore? Yes I'm a vampire and I guess I don't appeal to you like I did but this is ludicrous. I mean.. I hunted you down in Vegas. I died trying to get to you because I wanted to be with you. I loved you despite the hell you made me endure. Yet now that my heart no longer beats you no longer want me. I don't.." Before I could continue my rant Christian suddenly grabbed me and pushed me into an alleyway nearby where we were standing. He pushed me up against the wall. He stared at me in hunger. Suddenly his lips were on mine, hard. It reminded me of when we almost had sex before his maker showed up and changed our lives forever. His tongue darted into my mouth and I moaned into his lips. He broke off the kiss again, breathing heavily to look at me.

"How could you think I didn't want you? After everything? It appears we lack communication skills because I have never stopped wanting you. When I saw you in fight night before I noticed Jack beside you I felt like my heart stopped beating. I left Seattle to free you, to keep you safe and yet there you were. You risked your life to find me. You lost your life because of me. Yet her you stand telling me that you love me too."

Christian's confession nearly put me on my knees. This monster, this vampire, this..man actually loved me. Without saying another word I grabbed his face and pulled him to me once more. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

I tried to undo his belt but he grabbed my hand to still me.

"Not here." He said against my lips.

"Then where?" I licked at his lips and felt his erection press into me again. It was rock hard. I felt Christian smile against my lips. His arms were around me. Suddenly we shot up off the ground and into the sky.

…

We landed into the Statue of Liberty's torch. I didn't bother to take in the view because all I had eyes for at the moment was this beautiful creature in front of me. Christian pulled off his jacket and let it drop to the ground. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me again. I moved my hand down his chest and put my hand over his erection under his jeans. He moaned into my mouth. Suddenly at vampire speed he pulled off my shirt and laid me on top of his jacket. He was standing above me as I laid there topless. I wasn't wearing a bra. My nipples glistened in the moonlight. He was staring down at me with hunger. My body felt abnormally hot despite being cold and dead. Christian undid his belt buckle and pulled off his jeans. He was wearing black briefs. I could see his incredibly large erection pulsating through the briefs. He bent down to help me out of my pants and black laced thong until I was lying there completely naked staring up at him with hungry eyes.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He said to me as he slipped off his briefs. His large penis was exposed and my eyes widened. I didn't know how that thing was going to fit inside me. I've never even had sex before. As if reading my mind Christian smiled.

"You expand too Ana."

Christian knelt down and parted my legs and lay between them. He kissed me passionately again. My hands were around his neck. I felt wet between my legs. It was definitely a new experience. Christian trailed kisses up and down my neck and tits.

I felt the tip of his penis poking at my opening.

"Are you ready?" He looked at me with such love and wonder.

"Yes." I moaned into him.

That was all he needed to hear. In one swift motion he plunged himself deep inside me. I cried out and dug my nails into his back.

He stilled to look at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes don't stop please!" I shouted.

He kissed me, our tongues playing with each other as he thrusted again. The initial shock and throbbing pain from the first thrust had ceased and he really started to move. The feeling was as euphoric as the vampire bite I had experienced from him that first time. He was moaning loud as he thrust into me over and over and I was moaning just as loud. He was going faster and faster and my eyes rolled back in my head. He was my undoing. We both came together.

..

I woke up suddenly. I must have drifted off after we had sex. I turned to meet his eyes. He was lying on his side with one hand under his head and another across my stomach. His eyes were filled with such lover and passion.

"You are so fucking beautiful Ana. I love you so much."

I caressed his cheek.

"I love you too Christian so much."

We kissed passionately again and I broke it off abruptly.

"I would like to do that again." Christian smiled down at me wickedly..

It appeared I didn't have to tell him twice because in a moment he was ontop of my again, he dick pumping into me slowly. We made love in the Statue of Liberty's torch for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

We arrived to the train station a half hour before sunrise. Christian led us into a back cabin and made sure the blinds were drawn. It was dark and private. I was reeling from the night's events. Christian and I made love and it was beautiful. He was my first and I couldn't imagine it getting more romantic then that. He sat close beside me in our cabin. I grabbed his hand and squeezed caressing my fingers gently. I leaned into him and sighed. For the first time in my life , mundane and now immortal I felt peace. Who would have thought this man could be capable of such love and compassion. After everything we had been through I knew that I never wanted to be without him. We said nothing in the cabin. I think we were both tired. I closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

 _I was in the middle of the woods. It was so dark. Christian was nowhere to be found._

" _Christian!" I shouted for him but heard nothing. Suddenly I heard a chuckle coming from behind me. I turned around and there was a hooded figure standing there in a clearing._

" _Who are you?" I asked him._

 _The hooded shook his head no._

" _So you're the young vampire who has captured Christian's heart? The girl who has made him reckless? The man was laughing darkly. I was frightened._

" _Wreckless? What.. Who are you?"_

 _Suddenly the man lunged forward and grabbed me by the throat. He pulled down his hood and glared at me. He had blonde hair and looked to be about forty. His eyes were blood red. He was haunting._

" _You'll find out soon enough."_

 _The man squeeze my throat and all I saw was darkness._

I shot awake and landed on the other side of the cabin.

"Ana holy fuck what's wrong?" Christian jumped up and rushed over to me. He looked frightened.

I looked around wildly.

"Oh, it was just a dream." Christian helped me up and pulled me into his arms on the seat.

"What was your dream about?" He kissed my hair as he spoke.

"There was a man. He was in a robe- it was hooded."

Christian stiffened and stopped kissing my hair. I continued anyways.

"He ripped off the hood. He was blonde and maybe forty with red eyes. He said I made you wreckless and when I asked who he was he said I would find out soon enough.

Christian closed his eyes as if in pain.

I looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"It was just a dream Christian, what's wrong?"

Christian reluctantly opened his eyes and I could see the fear.

"It wasn't just a dream Ana. You've just met the Father."

 _The Father? What the fuck._

"I don't understand. Like your father?"

Christian continues to look pained.

"He's the first vampire Ana. The strongest of our kind. The First. "

My eyes widened in shock.

Before I could ask more questions our train suddenly started to shake and roar furiously.

"What's happening?" I screamed.

Christian jumped up.

"I don't know!" He opened the cabin door and peered down the hallway. The people on board were screaming. Christian ran and closed the curtains trailing down the train carriages hallway. I hesitantly walked out after him. The train was shaking furiously. There was a loud bang. My eyes darted to the end of a hallway. A piece of the train just broke off from our part of the train. The sunlight was streaming in. Suddenly a woman started screaming. Her infant son had wandered out of their cabin and was wobbling over to the train opening where the wall was just ripped off.

"Christian! That boy!"

Christian was at the other end of the hallway. I didn't think I just acted. I ran full speed for that little boy and grabbed him before he fell out of the train. I managed to fling him into his mother's shocked arms before the wind from outside whisked me out of the train and into the sunlight.

"ANA!" I heard Christian scream as I met the sunlight. I saw Christian jumped out of the train with a table cloth covering his head to block out the sunlight. I was lying in the ditch beside the train tracks. My eyes were closed because I was waiting for the burning pain from the sun to kill me but it never came. I blinked a few times. Why wasn't I burning?

Christian was standing there as still as a statue staring at me in wonder with the table cloth protecting him from the sun.

I slowly climbed up out of the ditch and looked up at the sun. I wasn't on fire. I looked at Christian wide eyed.

"Christian why isn't the sun burning me?" The sun felt warm on my skin but it didn't hurt. Christian was still staring wide eyed.  
"Holy fuck." Was all he said.


	25. Chapter 25

I stared up at the sun in wonder. Somehow I wasn't on fire. This is so mental. Christian was staring at me in wonder from under the table cloth. The train had come to a halting stop a mile or so up the road. The broken carriage wasn't far behind. I could see the passengers climbing off the train and forming into a group on the ground. I don't think they noticed Christian and myself. I looked up at Christian in wonder.

"Christian, I thought vampires burned in the sun?" I glanced up at the sun again.

Christian took a hesitant step towards me.

"We do burn up in the sun Ana. I don't know what the hell is happening. I have never heard of this before."

I quirked an eyebrow up to my lover.

"Have you, you know, tested the theory."

Christian sighed and lifted his hand out from underneath the tablecloth cloaking his body. His hand started to smoke instantly and he groaned and shielded it back underneath the table cloth. Apparently he did burn.

"This is weird, right?"

Christian's eyes were wide.

"This is more than weird Anastasia. This is impossible. You're a vampire, and you can walk in the sunlight. We need to protect you. If the others found out…" He trailed off.

"Lab rat in some lab?" I suggested.

Christian shook his head in agreement.

Suddenly I froze, memories of my nightmare coming back.

"That dream I had about Father- he's coming for us isn't he? If he finds out I can walk in the sunlight then what?"

Christian shuddered.

"I don't want to think about it. This train is done for. We're going to have to walk until we find a vehicle." I went to grab Christian's hand for the walk but he pulled away.

"Sunlight still hurts me remember."

I felt like a moron.

"Right, sorry." Christian and I climbed onto the train tracks and headed west. He was covered in his cloak and I was walking beside him basking in the sunlight.

A few hours later we had found a car parked at a rundown gas station. The owner of the car went into the station to pay for his gas. Christian quickly jumped into the back seat of the car while I hopped in the front. I pressed on the gas and we flew out of there like a bat out of hell. I could see the owner running after his car as we took off. He eventually stopped running and stopped to catch his breath. We were out of there headed to California.

It was just after eight at night when we arrived in Los Angeles. The City of Angels. I have never been here before and the city lights were stunning. Christian was now in the passenger seat, free of the table cloth. He wasn't saying anything. In fact- he hasn't uttered a word since we stole the car. The silence was infuriating so I turned up the radio.

 _On a dark desert highway..cool wind in my hair._

I pressed down on the gas as we listened to Hotel California by the Eagles.

We were on the highway headed for downtown Los Angeles when I poked jumped and looked at me.

"Where are we headed?"

"To another safehouse- here."

There was a GPS attached to our stolen car and Christian input our destination in it for me. He didn't say much else. My brows furrowed.

 _What did I do to you? Moody creature._

I sighed and continued the drive. Fifteen minutes later found us on Hollywood Boulevard.

"Stop here." Christian ordered me. I pulled over and parked the car. He climbed out and I followed. There were people everything. Jesus freaks, punks, street kids, sightseers, businessmen alike. Christian took my hand cautiously as if I might bite him and lead me down Hollywood Boulevard. We reached a store called "Jax's Videos." He opened the door and I followed him inside. He nodded at the clerk working. The clerk paid no attention. We walked through the back of the store to a door. It had a keypad. Christian typed in a few numbers and the door opened. We walked up about four flights of stairs before reaching another door. Christian unlocked the door with another code and ushered me inside. He locked the door firmly behind him.

We were in another safe house. This one looked much nicer than the one in New York. There was a king sized bed in the center, a mini fridge, a large flat screen television and a huge walk in closet filled with men's clothing. Christian walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two bags of blood. He handed me one. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. He apparently was to because he ripped open the blood bag like a feral animal and chugged it down. I finished mine a few seconds later and he took the two bags and dropped them into a garbage can beside the mini fridge.

Suddenly he was in front of me. His eyes were flaring.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and tried to kiss me but I gave him a shove back. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"You practically ignore me since the train accident and now all of a sudden you want me? I don't think so."

Christian smirked and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I wasn't ignoring you Ana I was in shock. My beautiful girlfriend can walk in the sunlight despite being a creature of the night. Can you blame me?"

 _Girlfriend? Holy shit._

I shake my head no.

"No- I can't blame you. This is just really confusing. What does it all mean?"

Christian shrugged and put his arms around me.

"I don't know and frankly right now I don't give a fuck. All I want is to be inside you."

That's all I needed to hear. I pushed Christian down on the bed and climbed on top of him. I kissed him aggressively, baffled by this newfound confidence. Christian looked up at me with hungry eyes and flipped me over so he was on top. He tore my shirt right off of me but was careful with my jeans. I tore his shirt off as well. The fabric was floating to the floor like feathers plucked from a bird. Christian trailed kisses down my neck. I grasped his hard and ready dick and he groaned and pushed against my leg. He threw off his pants and boxers and I followed suit. A moment later he was sinking inside me deeply. He had a hand on either side of my head as he thrust into me. I was panting.

" . ." He moaned into my mouth.

"I love you too." I moaned back.

We made love well into the night. I was exactly where I wanted to be, with the love of my eternal life.

…

"Father we had a location on Christian Grey. He and a female companion were spotted at the scene of a train accident a few miles from California. "

Father, who was sitting at a desk reading an old book looked up and grinned.

"The City of Angels eh? My my, it appears our reunion will be sooner then I thought."

Father stood up from his desk and went to look out his window. He could see a clear view of the Hollywood sign. He grinned wide.


	26. Chapter 26

The sunlight felt warm on my skin. It was such a surreal feeling. I was sitting in the sand staring out at the ocean. Christian was back at the safehouse sleeping the day away. Since we found out I could walk in the sun yesterday I knew that I had to take advantage of it. I hailed a cab and made my way to Malibu. No one paid me any attention. There were people swimming and sunbathing. Just enjoying their day and I was there with them. I didn't tell Christian I was going outside because I assumed it didn't matter. Since there were no other records of vampires walking in the sunlight I found it highly unlikely that one would cross my path. As much as I loved Christian it was nice to get sometime to myself. I hadn't really had anytime to reflect on everything that has happened.

I felt something vibrate in my jeans. I completely forgot I owned a cellphone. I was curious so I pulled it out and turned it on. There were about a hundred messages from Kate. Not a single text or call from my parents. That didn't surprise me. I decided that maybe it would be okay to give Kate a call. I dialed her number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Ana?" Kate choked out my name. I took a deep breath.

"Yes- it's me. I'm sorry I haven't stayed in touch- I've been busy." There was silence on the line for a moment.

"Where are you Ana?" Kate sounded odd on the phone. My brows furrowed.

"I told you I was on vacation." Once more there was a pause.

"Oh yes, right. But where again exactly? I forget." My brows furrowed further.

 _Shit! I can't remember where I said I was going on. Just make something up Steele._

"I'm in Hawaii." _There that should shut her up._

"Ana- please don't lie to me… I beg you. Where are you in California?"

I paled. How the hell did she know I was in California. A sick feeling crept up into my stomach.

"Kate.. is someone there with you?"

I heard a scream and it sounded as if someone else had grabbed the phone.

"Anastasia." A man hissed into the phone.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Kate?" I shouted.

The man laughed sadistically.

"Oh, nothing yet. In fact- Kate can be left alone permanently as long as you follow my exact instructions. I realize the sun's up so you're probably not travelling anywhere for a few hours but once that sun goes down you're going to meet me. You're also going to come alone. If I smell Christian Grey anywhere I will rip your friends head off. Do you understand me?"

"I understand."

Suddenly the line went dead. I was shaking all over. I heard that familiar sound of an incoming text message. It was from Kate.

 _133 Carnegie Dr._

 _Pasadena, CA_

 _10:00 PM_

 _Come alone or your friend dies._

I had the address. Pasadena was a ways away. If I return to the safehouse Christian will never let me go to the meeting place. But Kate was in trouble because of me. I knew what I had to do. I was going to trade my life for hers. Tears trickled down my face.

 _Goodbye Christian. I'll always love you._

…

I shot up out of bed and looked around widely. Anastasia was nowhere to be found. I looked at the alarm clock. It said 7pm. The sun had not yet set.

 _She went outside! They could have found her. Oh fuck!_

I ran into my closet and pulled out a large hooded coat, a scarf and sunglasses. People were going to think I was insane dressed like that but I had no choice. I needed to go out in the sun and find my love before they get her. I race to my door and turn the handle. Before I can pull it open it's kicked off it's hinges and hits me in the face. I fall to the ground in a daze. I look up and meet the eyes of Father. He's wearing his hooded cloak. His red eyes are glaring at me. An evil grin spreads across his face.

"Hello my son. It's been far too long. Come we have lots of catching up to do." Father rips me up off the floor and drags me out of the safehouse. I struggle out of his grip and hit him hard. Blood splutters out of his mouth but he doesn't budge. He continues to grin at me.

"You should be very careful Christian. I have your pretty little vampire. Come with me now of your own free will or she will die."

In that moment I felt as if my beatless heart was ripped out. The monster had my angel. I nodded and followed him out of the safehouse and through the video store. We quickly walked outside the video store and into a limousine parked near the front of the store. Father took a seat beside me. He pulled his hood down and looked at me. The smile never leaving.

I took off my scarf, coat and sunglasses.

"How did you find me?"

Father tsked.

"My boy, you should know better. I have spies everywhere. One of them saw you and you're young female vampire abandon a car on Hollywood Boulevard and head into a video store. Really, what were you thinking?" He chuckled.

I closed my eyes in pain. I felt like such a fucking idiot. Witnessing Ana's ability made me forget some of the most basic needs. Such as the need to remain hidden.

Suddenly, I felt a glimmer of hope swell up into my heart. Maybe Father doesn't have Ana. It could just be a trick to lure me to my death. If that's the case I'll die happily knowing my angel is safe.

"You don't have Ana do you?"

Father shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Oh my son I will soon enough. You see- I have her pretty little friend. I found her in Seattle. Ana is going to turn herself over to save her friend. Everything has worked out perfectly. Two birds with one stone."

Father laughed sadistically and I closed my eyes defeated. Nobody survived when they went up against Father.


	27. Chapter 27

The taxi cab pulled over to the side of the road. Carnegie Drive was located in a remote area. The houses were scarce. It was almost as if know one lived up here. I paid the cab driver and climbed out. He looked skeptical about leaving me here in the middle of nowhere but I assured him I would be fine. Deep down I knew that nothing would be fine. The sun had set a little over an hour ago. I decided to cut through the field separating the street I was on now, Ruckles Lane, to Carnegie Drive. Perhaps if I stayed off the roads I could sneak up and scope out everything.

After a ten minute walk through the field I noticed several cars parked in a circle with their lights on. In the center of the circle was my friend Kate. She was on her knees with her hands bound behind her back. There looked to be a scarf over her eyes. There was nobody with her. I used my enhanced vampire eyesight to peer into the cars parked around her. They looked to be empty.

I started to jog towards Kate. I figured this must be a trap but I had to at least try to get to her. I thought about Christian as I ran. He would be so worried about me, and possibly angry. I felt like shit inside for leaving him to face my fate but I knew I had too. I was not a monster. Despite being a vampire I still felt like I had a soul.

I reached the circle of cars and jumped over them in one leap. Kate was sobbing in the center. She jumped when I landed beside her.

"Who's there?!" She sounded so scared.

I took the scarf off of her head.

"It's me Ana."

Kate looked up at me wide eyed.

"Oh Ana no. You shouldn't have come. It's a trap. He's going to kill you."

I shook my head no and untied Kates binds and helped her up. I noticed she had blood dripping down her pink blouse. Someone had been feeding off of her.

"Kate we need to get out of here now."

Kate nodded wide eyed and I grabbed her hand. Before we could climb over the cars I heard someone clapping. I froze.

A man stepped forward continuously clapping.

"Bravo, you came my dear. I must say I wasn't fully convinced you would. You must care deeply for your friend."

I felt sick. It was the man from my dream. It was Father.

I stood in front of Kate and glared at him.

"I'm here, you let her go asshole."

Father quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Are you telling me what to do? Now that's funny. Clearly Christian didn't fill you in on vampire etiquette. When you are in my presence you kneel. Now kneel girl." He sneered at me.

I stood my ground. My fists were clenched.

"I said kneel!" He bellowed. I jumped over the car he was standing behind and lunged at him. Before I got to him big arms engulfed me. Father raised his hand and tsked at me.

"Foolish girl. You think you can face me and win?" Father laughed. I craned my neck to look at the man holding me. I didn't recognize him. He was a big burly man with a shock of dark curly hair. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Father.

"Shall I finish her for you Master?"

Father shook his head no.

"No Henry, not yet. I'd like little Ana to see something first.

"Bring him out!" Father yelled.

Two men walked out of a dark treed area I hadn't noticed before. They were holding onto a man with his head slumped. The man slowly looked up at me. It was Christian.

My body started to shake. I was in shock. What the hell was he doing here?

Father grinned at me and clapped his hands again.

Ah, lovers reunited. Now the fun can begin. I'm going to give you a choice my dear. You have to people here you care deeply about. Christian and Kate. I'm going to let you decide who lives and who dies."

I felt my knees give out.

"No!" I screamed.

Christian was looking at me with wide eyes. He looked very weak and he was bloody. I think he was beaten. I craned my neck to look back at Kate. She was standing alone in the middle of the cars in shock.

I fixed my eyes back onto Father. He was grinning at me expectantly.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded.

Father narrowed his eyes and stalked forward until he was right in front of me. I could hear Christian protesting and trying to break the two vampires grips who were holding onto him.

Father glared down at me.

"Why am I doing this? We have rules little vampire. Your maker.." he pointed back at Christian. "Your maker has killed not one but two vampires. Elena was very dear to me. Jack not so much but nonetheless he murdered them both. For you. Who at the time was nothing more than mundane. He broke the rules. What a better way to punish him then to punish you?"

I glared up at Father. This man was a monster. Christian killed those vampires to save me both times. He wasn't some vampire murderer. I glanced over at Christian and he looked defeated. It was like he knew what was coming.

I glared up at Father.

"I won't choose asshole. Kill me and let them go."

Father laughed out loud and clapped his hands again.

"I admire your courage little Ana but that was not one of the choices I laid out for you. Choose now, or I will make the choice for you." Father licked his lips. I could see his fangs protruding.

I suddenly felt a rage build up inside me that I have never felt before. I felt like I was burning from the inside.

"I will not!" I screamed. I'm not sure what exactly happened next but suddenly light shot out of me from every part of my body. The big burly vampire holding onto me turned to dust. Father had a look of horror on his face and jumped back. Christian was staring at me in wonder. I could swear I saw a smirk creep up on his beaten face.

As quickly as the light came it vanished. Father was about ten feet away with his eyes wide in shock.

"That's not possible!" He screamed. I lunged at Father and he leapt away. I landed on a car's hood. I looked back to see Father standing beside Kate. He was glaring at me.

"Ana?" Kate said in a shocked small voice. Father snapped Kate's neck and her limp dead body hit the ground.

"No!" I screamed. I heard grunts behind me. Christian had broken free of the vampires holding him. He punched one in the face and it landed on the foot of a car. I turned around to face Father but he was gone.

I ran over to help Christian. One of the vampires that was holding Christian lunged at me. I felt that familiar burn creep up.

"Christian run!" I screamed because I could feel it coming. Christian looked over at me for a fraction of a second and dove behind one of the car's for cover. The light shot out of me again, this time the range went farther and dusted the two shocked vampires. As quickly as the light came it vanished. I fell onto my knees breathing heavily. Christian climbed up from his hiding place and ran over to me. He put his arms around me.

"Oh Ana, oh god!" He hugged me close. I couldn't say anything. I looked over at my friend's dead body and started to cry."

Kate was dead. Father had vanished and I had a power that I couldn't comprehend. I had Christian with me but I didn't feel happy. I felt numb. My eyes shot open and all I felt was rage. I could swear my pupils turned the color of flames. In that moment I realized that I would stop at nothing until Father was dead.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part Four: Dead Before Midnight**

I knelt down on my knees and laid a bed of sunflowers on the grave marked _Katherine Kavanaugh: Beloved Friend._ I allowed a single tear to trickle down my face. Christian's hand was on my shoulder. It has been three months since my best friend was murdered in front of me. So much has changed since Kate died.

Father has up and vanished but I know deep down he will return to finish us off. _He'll try._ I sneered inwardly. Christian and I have hunkered down in a small cabin north of Seattle. I was done running. It appears Christian was done running as well. Ah Christian, who's hand is still resting on my shoulder as I gaze at my friend's grave. It was just before noon and the sun was shining down on us. Both of us. Neither burning from the sun. I still couldn't understand the extent of my powers but I was sure of one thing. Not only could I walk in the sun but I could pass my gift onto other vampires.

I close my eyes reflecting on a few weeks ago when we figured out I could share my gift.

" _Ana you are my life. Don't ever leave me." Christian whispered into my ear as he thrust into me. I closed my eyes in ecstasy. This was the first time we made love since everything happened. We were in a hotel in Atlanta. We never stayed in the same place for more than a night. This night however was special. Despite everything that has happened Christian was still here with me. He loved me unconditionally. He proved this when he got down on one knee tonight and produced a small black box from behind his back. He had proposed marriage. Even though deep down I assumed we could never be married because Father would kill us I said yes. I couldn't imagine life without this man._

 _So here we were, showing our love to one another in bed when I felt a tiny flare rise up in my throat. The harder Christian thrusted the higher the flame rose. I don't know what came over me because suddenly I bit down into his neck hard. He cried out and looked at me shocked._

" _Ana?" He said wide eyed._

 _I shoved him off of me and sat up in bed._

" _I am so sorry. I don't know what the hell just happened."_

 _Christian smirked at me and rubbed the fast healing wound on his neck._

" _Well I think it's only fair that I get a taste of you as well. I have never blood bonded with another before. Fascinating."_

 _I had never heard of blood bonding but Christian despite being shocked seemed to enjoy the bite. I turned my head and exposed my neck to him. He grasped my shoulders and bit into my hard. I could feel the familiar sucking feeling I had felt time and time again when I was human but this time it felt..different. Christian moaned into my neck and suddenly broke off. He looked up at me and I could see light shine in his eyes._

" _You..are..an..angel." He crooned._

 _I had never seen that light in his eyes before and I suddenly became overcome with excitement. I had a theory I wanted to test but I didn't want to tell Christian because I knew he wouldn't allow it. I was positive it would work. I just had a feeling._

 _Christian and i went to sleep not long after the blood bonding. I couldn't sleep. I glanced at the alarm clock beside our bed and it said 7.00 AM. The sun was up. I tiptoed out of bed and Christian rolled over, still asleep. I walked over to where the curtains were drawn shut protecting my lover from the deadly sunlight._

 _I had faith that if this didn't work I could shut the blinds fast enough so he wouldn't die. I gave Christian one last glance the ripped open the curtains._

 _The sun shone down on his skin and nothing happened. A huge grin spread across my face. Christian's eyes opened and he flew backwards off the bed to the corner of the wall where he was hidden in the darkness._

" _What the fuck Ana!" he screamed._

 _I giggled in wonder._

" _Christian, come here. Trust me."_

 _Christian let out a warning growl and I rolled my eyes._

" _Please, come here. I promise you will be okay."_

 _Christian looked confused and scared. He stood up straight and took a small step into the light. Nothing happened. He looked at me in wonder._

" _How?" Was as all he said._

 _I shook my head._

" _I have no fucking idea. Come here."_

 _Christian stocked forward until he was directly in the light. I think he was in shock. Suddenly he ran to the hotel room door and ripped it open. He ran out into the sun. He looked up at the sun and started to grin with his hands in the air basking in the sunlight._

…

I allowed myself one last longing glance at Kate's grave and stood up. I rested my head on Christian's shoulder. He held me close. I knew deep down Kate's death was my fault and I would never forgive myself. We turned and left the cemetery hand in hand.


	29. Chapter 29

"Come on Ana is that all you got?" Christian said smugly arousing anger inside me. I lunged at him swinging and he jumped out of the way so I hit the air and not him. Christian was an exceptional fighter. I however, wasn't. He swung out at me and I managed to dodge it by a hair. I let out a laugh which was a mistake. It allowed him to quickly trip me and I fell to the ground. He pounced on top of me and put his hand on my heart.

"I ripped out your heart. You're dead." He was giving me a cocky look. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off of me.

"Yes you can say it. I'm a terrible fighter. I always have been. Like being a vampire would change that." I huffed. Christian was laying on his back on the grass chuckling.

I narrowed my eyes at him and suddenly lunged at him but it's like he expected it because in a blink of an eye he was off the ground and I was face first on the grass.

"Damnit!" I growled. Christian was standing there with his arms crossed giving me an amusing look.

"You will get better Ana. No one can become a warrior in a day."

I stood up and shook the grass off my pants.

"I need to be prepared Christian. Father could attack anytime. We need to be ready." I shouted. Christian sighed and pulled me into an embrace. I struggled at first then sighed and hugged him back.

"We don't know that he will come Ana. The fact that he fled last time showed that he does have weakness. He was scared of you Ana. Genuinely scared. I believe that he only killed Kate as a diversion so he could get away. I don't think he will return." I closed my eyes trying not to think about my dead friend. I knew deep down Christian was wrong. Father would come back.

Christian released me from the embrace and held me at arm's length. He had a look of sudden inspiration on his face.

"What if we didn't focus solely on your combat skills. You have a power that we don't understand Ana. What if we focused on that. If we could get it under control that power will be our best chance against Father."

Ana shook her head. That power hasn't come back since the fight against Father in the clearing. That fire she could shoot out of her. She believed it was gone. There was also the power she had that could make vampires walk in the sunlight. Her and Christian being the only example. She looked around at her surroundings. They were on a patch of grass near their cabin with the sun shining down on them. Christian loved the sunlight. He was out in it every chance he could be.

"Christian, what if we gave other vampires the ability?" Christian quickly shook his head.

"No." He snapped. Ana jumped back at the sudden flare of anger in him.

"We've talked about this. The power you have Ana we have no idea what the extent of it is. You took a risk bestowing the gift of walking in the light on me. If we were to give every vampire the gift think of what could happen. The violence. The chaos. Do you want thousands of creatures of the night walking out in the day?"

Ana shook her head. She could only imagine what that would lead to. Everything that has happened was so overwhelming. She had these powers that shouldn't exist. She had no idea what all she could do and it terrified her. She felt like she was a ticking time bomb. It was nice that her and Christian lived so remotely.

Christian snapped his fingers and she jumped back to reality, escaping her traumatic thoughts.

"Hey, you alright?"" He looked into her eyes. She nodded unsurely. She decided to distract herself the best way she could. She lunged at Christian and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. After a moment he broke off, breathing heavily.

"Hey, we're practicing here. No distractions." He chuckled and tsked at her. Ana glared at him and he chuckled some more. Suddenly Christian's eyes lit up in wonder.

"I just had an idea. Hang on." Christian whirled around and kicked a tree with his vampire strength and it snapped in half. He grabbed a trunk and set it by the water ten feet away. Ana eyed him suspiciously.

"What are we practicing ripping apart trees?"

Christian shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"No smartass. I want you to do something for me. I want you to focus on this tree trunk. I want you to go to that dark place you keep buried and unleash your rage. Let's see if that brings the fire out."

Ana's eyes widened in alarm.

"Christian no , it's dangerous."

Christian rolled his eyes.

Don't worry I'll take a few steps back. Just try please, for me."

He walked away about fifty yards away and sat down on the grass expectantly.

Ana rolled her eyes and huffed. She figured she would give it a shot because Christian Grey wasn't one to give up on something once he's set his mind on it.

Ana focused on the tree trunk pushing all her thoughts and prejudices about this way. She stared at the tree for several minutes without thinking about anything. Then suddenly it started to come to her. She remembered the sound of Kate's neck snapping. Ana flinched but kept her focus. She pictured her and Kate watching movies together and having sleepovers. She flinched again. She pictured Father grinning at her as he killed Kate. Suddenly she felt the fire. It came to her easy. She felt the familiar warmth creeping out of her skin and suddenly the light shot out of her. It was blinding. At first it was all over but she managed to keep her focus directly on the trunk. It burst into flames. A smile crept on her face as the light from within burned the tree trunk. Christian was sitting a few yards away grinning at his love from ear to ear.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Chapter 29 before this one has been updated. It no longer discusses my book being sold on Amazon so if you haven't read it yet read it before this one! Remember, you can purchase the fully re-written book After Dark on Amazon for Kindle and Paperback. Just look up After Dark, it's on page one- says Rebecca Arbic underneath! Enjoy!**

The sun had gone down a few minutes ago. The tree trunk had vanished into nothing more than charcoal. I felt the fire within recede as quickly as it came. I closed my eyes a moment to push away the negative thoughts I had allowed to slip out. In a moment Christian was beside me. He was staring at me in awe.

"You are a goddess." He had such love and admiration in his eyes. I moved into hug him but froze when I heard the sound of clapping. My head whipper over to the cabin. There was a man leaning against our porch clapping. He was grinning at me in wonder. Christian growled and ran at full speed over to the man and grabbed him up off the ground by the neck. The man laughed while he was being choked.

"Really Christian is this necessary?" The man was still laughing. I cautiously walked over to Christian and faced the man. Christian let him go. The man rubbed his neck and shook his head amused.

"Why are you here Elliot? I haven't seen you in over a hundred years. You were believed to be dead and yet here you are. " I looked at my lover and the stranger feeling as if I was a trespasser on their conversation.

The stranger shrugged and pushed his chin length brown hair behind his ear.

"So I went off the grid. It was safer that way. Father was after me back in 1836. I had to make myself scarce. I wasn't planning to make my triumphant return yet but then I heard it."

Christian narrowed his eyes.

"Heard what?" He growled. I was watching the two men curiously. I had no idea what was going on.

Elliot chuckled and looked me up and down appraisingly.

"There has been talk in the underground about a vampire with powers. A vampire who can produce light. A vampire with so much power that she could destroy everything in her path. The only one capable of taking out Father." Elliot stared at me in wonder.

 _How the hell does he know about me? Could destroy everything in her path? What the hell?_

"How do you know about her?" Christian asked Elliot. His face had become ashen. He was not happy about me being known and frankly neither was it.

Elliot shook his head and laughed again incredulously.

"You know, I didn't think it was true. But when I found out this apparently powerful vampire was with you I knew I had to see for myself. And sure enough, it's true."

Christian went to say something but Elliot put up his hands in defeat.

"The weatherly wives told me." Christian stared at Elliot wide eyed. I looked back and forth between the two men.

"Wait, who the hell are the widow wives?"

"Witches." Christian muttered not taking his eyes off Elliot. "They are very attuned to the earth. If power should arise they can feel it. Get a glimpse into the future you could say. But the question is, why would they tell you this Elliot?"

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I was fucking one of them. I happened to be hanging around when they sensed the power. It was pretty incredible. All of a sudden the ten women's heads shot up in the air looking up at the night sky and they started to scream. It was well, creepy. Then they all looked amongst each other and started talking away about it. The witch I was sleeping with, Carmella filled me in on the vision later that night." Elliot chuckled.

I could not for the life of me understand any of this.

 _So there's witches now too? Jesus_

I shook my head.

"Alright enough for a second. First off, how do you two know each other?"

Elliot grinned and Christian glared.

"He's my brother." He muttered.

I felt my head spinning.

"What? A brother? You told me it was just you? You said Elena only made you- then you found out she made Jack, now there's Elliot?" I glared at Christian. I hated liars.

Elliot extended his hand for me to shake.

"Elliott Grey, pleasure to meet you. Don't blame my brother for not mentioning me. We never got along that well. I figured he would leave me out of it all." Elliot smiled a boyish smile at me and I narrowed my eyes. I was pissed at Christian for lying to me, especially after everything.

"Nice to meet you Elliot." I shook his hand. Christian had an annoyed look on his face.

"You can't tell anyone about her , you know?" He glared at Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot brother. I may be an asshole but I'm not a monster. I came to join the fight."

Christian glared at his brother.

"What fight?"

Elliot shrugged and strode into our cabin without our permission. Christian stalked after him and I followed slowly behind. Elliot made his way to our tiny living room and plopped down on the couch. He stuck his feet up on our coffee table. I narrowed my eyes at the audacity of him.

"The fight against Father, dumbass."

Elliot sat up straight and was no longer smiling.

"I'm going to help you take him out."

..

We are all sitting at the kitchen table. The brothers were talking animatedly. Christian finally calmed down. I could tell deep down he was happy to be reunited with his brother. I on the other hand was still seething with unanswered questions. Christian relayed to Elliott how we met. Elliot winked at me when he saw me eyeing him speculatively. I looked away quickly.

Christian stopped talking to look at me. He frowned.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head, pouting.

"What else haven't you told me. You hid the fact that you have a brother and I'm starting to think you are hiding something else. If you are hiding anything else you tell me right now Christian."

Christian closed his eyes in pain and Elliot looked away uncomfortably. I knew then that he had in fact been hiding something from me.

"What the fuck is it Christian?" I nearly shouted. Christian flinched and took a deep breath.

"There's something you need to know about Father."

I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin with anticipation.

"What do I need to know?

"His name is Carrick.. Grey."

I felt as if I had been slapped. It was as if I found the last piece of a puzzle. _Father.. Carrick Grey.. Christian Grey..Elliot Grey. Oh fuck._

"He's your actual Father?" I stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes." Christian said with his eyes closed.

I looked at the man I had come to love and all I saw in that moment was a stranger. The three of us sat in silence no longer speaking. Suddenly Elliot stood up and pulled a bottle of red wine from his bag he had been carrying with him.

"Drink anyone?"


	31. Chapter 31

Ana felt her mood turning dark. The man she had fallen in love with. The man who had kidnapped her, saved her countless times, and made her vampire had lied to her. She felt betrayed.

 _How could he have waited all this time to confess that Father was his actual Father?_ The betrayal was circling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't even look Christian in the eye. She could see at the corner of her eye that he was watching her cautiously.

"Say something please." Christian reached for Ana's hand and she ripped it away. She felt that familiar anger swell up inside her and suddenly light shot out of her hand and shot through the living room window. The glass erupted and Christian and Elliot jumped.

"Jesus Ana, please calm down." Christian looked horrified while Elliot smirked. Ana brought down her glare onto Christian.

"Calm down? That bastard killed Kate! How could you not tell me he was your Father?" Ana shouted and Christian flinched. Suddenly Christian was on his feet glaring down at Ana.

"I didn't want him to corrupt us. I'm nothing like him Ana. Nothing!" Ana put her hands on either side of her head. Her eyes darted up at him.

"That story you told me. Was Elena even your maker? How? If your Father is one of the oldest vampires in the world. How could he have made you. You were human? Tell me the truth Christian."

"Oh dude, you're in shit." Elliot chuckled and Christian glared at his brother.

"Fuck off Elliott." Elliot rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll go outside so you can talk." With one last smirk Elliot strolled out of the cabin. Ana huffed and faced Christian.

"No more lies." Christian nodded, he looked so vulnerable. He sat down at the table and Ana reluctantly joined him.

"Elena wasn't my maker. I wasn't turned 200 years ago. If you want to know the truth I am over a thousand years old." Ana felt like she was going to faint. When she didn't say anything Christian continued.

"We lived during the fall of the Roman Empire. My Father was one of the King's most trustworthy soldiers. My family was well off. We had a big plot of land. We were well fed. It was my Father, my Mother, Elliot and myself. Despite all the horror and violence people endured back then we were not amongst them. At least not until my Father was changed. I'm not sure of the truth exactly. One day my Father returned home from a trek in Egypt and he was different. His eyes were red, he was pale and he was cruel. My Father used to be a loving man. He had told us that he had encountered a blood God in Egypt who had granted him with a gift that he would bestow on all of us. Next thing I know my Father had ripped out our throats and fed us his blood. You know what happens after that." Christian shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Anyways, things were never the same after that. Father was cold. When we realized that it wasn't a gift but a curse bestowed on us we rebelled against him. My Mother tried to drive a stake through his heart while he slept. He caught her and threw her out of our house to burn in the sun. Elliot and I escaped and have been on the run from him every since. My real name is Cristoff Greymark. I changed my name dozens of times throughout my life. Christian Grey is the newest and I have come to like it."

Ana was so confused and hurt.

"How does Elena play into all of this?" Christian stilled

"I met Elena a few hundred years ago. We were lovers. She was the only other person I had told about who I truly was. It was her idea to make up the story that she was my maker to protect my identity so Father couldn't find me. We parted ways after a while but when she heard I was with a human something snapped in her. Jealousy perhaps. Anyway, you know what happened after that." Christian trailed off. Ana closed her eyes, remembering Christian driving a stake through her heart.

"Why didn't your Father kill you once he had you? Back in California?"

Christian stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I've been asking myself that same question and can only come to one conclusion. He was scared of you." Ana rolled her eyes.

"So am I really the only one with these powers?" Christian nodded.

"Yes- I've never seen anything like it. You are one of a kind. Look I know I lied to you and I will forever be ashamed of myself but I couldn't bare it if you hated me."

Ana stood up and refused to meet Christian's eyes.

"I need some time."

Christian looked sad.

"Of course. I'll leave you be." He stood up and strolled out of the room to leave Ana with her thoughts.

..

It was four in the morning the next day. She still hadn't spoken to Christian. He was sleeping soundly in their bed. Ana quietly climbed out of bed. She headed towards their closet and put on jeans and a powder blue hoodie. With one last lingering graze at the sleeping love of her life and closed the bedroom door and tiptoed out. Christian's brother Elliot was laying on the couch watching television. He had put a black sheet over the broken window Ana had broken to keep the sun out. When he saw her he eyed her curiously. She put a hand to her lips to tell him to be quiet and gestured for him to follow her outside. The sun wasn't quite up yet so he would be protected. She led him away from the cabin and down by the water.

"What's this about?" He asked curiously. Ana turned to face him.

"I have a deal for you."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Call me intrigued."

Ana pointed to the sky.

"Christian and I can walk in the sunlight. There's something in my blood. You know this, he's told you. Do you want to walk in the sunlight as well?"

Elliot's eyes widened.

"You have no idea." He breathed.

Ana nodded.

"Alright, I will give you my blood. But you have to do one thing for me in return. I'm leaving. You can't tell Christian. Do not warn him. When he wakes up later you can tell him then about the trade. I'm not telling you where I'm going."

Elliot shook his head.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know. You're going after Father, aren't you?"

Ana nodded.

"I am. Alone. I don't want Christian anywhere near him. So if I give you this gift you don't tell him I'm gone. You wait till he wakes up. He'll probably want to kill you for it but he won't. If he loves me he won't. Do we have a deal?"

Elliot grinned.

"I like you already. Deal."

Ana gave Elliot her wrist. After one last look at Ana she nodded and Elliot bit into her wrist.

Ten minutes later Ana was walking towards the trees. The sun had just come up. She turned to see Elliot standing in the sunlight with his arms wide grinning. She smiled at him and turned to leave. She was on a mission.


End file.
